


𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨, 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙛𝙪𝙧

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [13]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Smut, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘷𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘦𝘹 𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘨 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭... 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978324
Comments: 71
Kudos: 95





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

As Raymond stood holding his pallet in his left hand and brush in his right he contemplated whether his masterpiece was completed or not. He hadn’t slept in about two days but for him it wasn’t exactly a problem. He was capable of staying up for many days without any sleep, but that was all part of the gift. He looked outside for a moment and absentmindedly smiled at the crescent moon in front of him. 

As he stood there adding a little more grey into the gloomy midnight sky he heard a loud braying on his thick wooden door. He sighed before calmly making his way downstairs. When he opened the door he saw a distressed woman but more importantly, a big tall black wolf snarling and taking a run at her.

Before he could truly think, he grabbed her wrist and spun her into his chest before closing the door and pushing her up against it.

She squealed as she heard the wolf’s head bash against it from the opposite side and clutched at the older mans waistcoat for comfort.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He told her as he swayed back and forth with her slightly.

“I-I’m so scared.” She told him.

He took her hands in his and could feel them trembling despite his grip. Once the wolf stoped snarling and scratching at the door he backed off the young woman a little.

“Let me get you some tea, okay. Come with me.” He instructed and walked with her hand in hand through to the kitchen.

He sat her down onto one of the chairs at the thick oak table before switching the kettle on and awaiting it to finish.

He disappeared from view for just a moment to grab a blanket for her. He wrapped it around her shoulders before getting out a mug and making her the beverage.

“Here you go, you’re safe now.” He nurtured.

“T-thank you. I’m sorry I’m on you’re property. I was just out for a run when the wolf saw me and… I’m sorry.”She apologized but he only smiled as he took a seat at the head of the table.

“You have nothing to apologize for… what is your name?” He asked, realizing that she was a fresh face.

“Elizabeth…” she said as she held out a hand to for him to shake. “But most call me Liz or Lizzie.” She added.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Lizzie.” He smiled, shaking her hand.

“So what’s your name?” She asked, warming her hands on the mug before taking a sip.

“You’re kidding right?” He chuckled.

“Umm… no.” She said, puzzled.

“Raymond, Raymond Reddington.” He smiled somewhat smugly.

Her face dropped and she even found herself tensing up from fear.

“There’s the right expression…” he sniggered, standing up and pouring himself a water. “Like I said, you’re safe now but if you would like to use my phone to call a cab or friend… it’s in the living room.” He whispered, getting too close for her comfort.

He took a sip of his water whilst looking her dead in the eye and grinned devilishly before leaving her be… with chills running up and down her spine. He went upstairs and studied his painting before realizing all of the specifics had been done. He sealed the painting before taking it with him down stairs and into the living room.

He then went back upstairs and grabbed a frame for it and brought that with him. When he entered the living room again he saw Liz studying his painting.

“It’s beautiful.” She complimented.

“Thank you…” he smiled. “Have you called anyone?” He asked as he fitted it into the frame and hung it onto the wall.

“Umm… not yet. I-I’m just scared that something will happen to them.” She said shyly, hoping he didn’t find her to be intrusive after all it was late at night.

“That’s understandable. You’re welcome to stay the night, I have many spare rooms or I would be quite willing to give you a ride back home.” He told her sincerely, knowing she would take the lift back.

“Oh my… that’s generous, are you sure?” She asked.

“Quite sure, yes and don’t worry I ensure you will end up where you wish.” He chuckled.

“What do you mean?” She asked, puzzled.

“Oh you know how much the people can talk. Just because I respect my privacy and live in a secluded home they like to make rumors… but I assure you that I am not the leader of a sex cult nor am I a human trafficker, drug dealer, mafia boss… am I missing any?” He joked.

“Nope, you’re pretty much up to speed.” She laughed.

“Just as well…” he chuckled, grabbing his keys from his desk. “Ready?” He asked and she nodded.

“Aren’t you scared?” She asked as they neared the door.

“Of the wolves? No. They come and go but I’ve never personally had a bad interaction with them.” He smiled, opening the door widely for her.

“Wolves… plural?!” She gasped, hesitating before walking outside.

“Relax, it’ll be quite alright.” He smiled and she grabbed his hand.

He locked the door before walking her to the passenger seat of his car and allowing her to enter.

“Raymond!” She gasped, looking behind him to see the wolf from before… or was it another one? She couldn’t tell.

He looked behind before closing the door and smiling at her. Liz held her breath as she saw him walk up to the wolf and just stared at it. She didn’t even think she saw him say anything before it scurried off.

He turned back and entered the car, turning on the ignition before smiling at her.

As he drove back into town the two of them didn’t say a word, until he needed to speak.

“Where do you live?” He asked.

“Just drop me off at Sam’s towing garage… you know that place right?” She asked.

“Oh yeah.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing, it’s just I’m afraid he may point a shotgun in my direction.” He laughed.

“Seriously?” She asked.

“Oh yeah.” He smiled, looking at her before turning his attention back to the road.

It only took a minute or two before they arrived at her destination and when they did he looked over at her.

“Well, thank you for the ride.” She smiled, getting out of the car and closing the door.

He wound the window down and smiled at her.

“No worries… and hey, next time you want to go running maybe do it during daylight hours.” He joked and she nodded.

“I’ll take that into consideration.” She smiled and saw her father coming out with a loaded gun.

“Like I said…” he smirked. “Gotta go.” He saluted before speeding off.

She saluted back before laughing at what just happened.

“You okay, butterball? What the hell did he do to you?!” Sam asked sternly.

“Woah, dad. Relax… he saved my life.” She giggled.

“Did he drug you? Come on, butterball. I’ll run you a bath.” He said, ushering her inside but she stopped him.

“I’m serious, dad. He saved my life. I don’t understand why everyone in this town hates him. He’s nice, kind, an amazing artist-” she began listing before he cut her off.

“And rumor has it he’s the head of a drug cartel. Trust me, butterball… he’s trouble.” Sam tried to reason with her.

“Now that’s a new one. Trust me, dad… he’s sweet.” She patted him on the shoulder.

She gave him a kiss on his cheek before going into their home which was conveniently attached to his towing and auto repair shop.

Liz couldn’t believe what had happened. When she moved to the small little town a few miles away from New York she thought it would be terrible. Granted, it was… until she decided to go on a run in the middle of the night – then things truly began to get interesting for her.

~

As Raymond pulled up on the driveway of his home he could feel his blood boiling. He had to try and calm down because sooner or later he would end up forcing himself to change and that was the last thing he needed right now.

“Tom!” He yelled as he slammed the car door behind him.

“Tom!” He repeated as he entered the home and saw him sat on the sofa reading a book.

“Who pissed in your cornflakes?” Tom scoffed, standing up.

Raymond went at him and swept his leg rather suddenly, grabbing onto the lapels of his black leather jacket as he pushed him back into the sofa.

“What the hell are you playing at?!” He roared.

“Woah, calm down… Red, calm down.” Tom insisted.

Raymond’s heart was beating fast and his vision was beginning to turn yellow and blue. He got off of Tom and sat down in his arm chair to steady his heartbeat. He could feel his bones cracking on his hand. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth slightly before calming his breaths as well as he could. A few moments later he opened his eyes and his vision was back to normal. He looked over at the sofa and could smell the fear in Tom.

“Get out, Tom.” He said, simply.

“What… R-Red, you can’t be serious.” Tom told him.

Raymond went over to the whiskey decanter and poured himself a few fingers, swirling it around before taking a large gulp and turning back around.

“You put an innocent young woman in harms way. You should know better than that, Tom.” Raymond stated.

“Red, I was just playing… there were no deer, rabbits, nothing nearby. Y-you know how important it is to chase when on a run.” Tom stuttered.

“You led her here Goddamn it!...” He yelled, throwing his glass at the wall. “You chased her right onto the doorstep. You couldn’t control yourself enough to not run at her even after I pulled her into the house – into our sanctuary, Tom! You could have bit her. Then what? What would have happened then?!” He shouted.

“It wouldn’t have gotten to that… but we would have taken care of her. Taught her the ropes and how to survive.” He shrugged, standing up.

Raymond walked over to the inferior man and stared him dead in the eye.

“I raised you better than this, Tom. You and I both know a woman has never survived the change. How many packs have to attempt it before we get it into our heads that it just can’t happen?!… but let’s just pretend that she did survive, let’s do that shall we? You always were one for a fantasy… do you honestly think that she would leave her family, friends, all that she loves and adores. Does that tiny mind of yours seriously think that she’s going to up and leave on anything to become a part of the pack? Because if it does, Tom… you’re even more of a fool than I thought.” Raymond scoffed, leaving him and walking into the kitchen.

“Please, Red. Don’t banish me. I swear I’ll make it up to you… I swear.” He pleaded.

Raymond squatted down to get a dustpan and brush, when he rose back to his feet and saw the tears forming in Tom’s eyes he almost gave in… but he knew better, he had to stop codling him.

“One year, Tom. One year and you can return… now go and collect your things.” He said before walking past him.

“Plea-” he began.

“Not another word.” He interjected, carrying on walking.

As Tom stormed upstairs and as began to pack his bags he found himself crying. It wasn’t something he did often, but every once in a while he needed to and it seemed this was one of those moments. Raymond had gave him everything, he had taken him in as a child after he was involved in a lot of trouble… and then bitten while out in the woods. Raymond had found him whilst on a run and had sat with him for five days before he had allowed Red to come near. Every time he failed him he felt guilty and wanted to make it up to him. He was the closest thing to a father he could remember… but now it was time to go and there was no way to fix anything.

As Tom made his way to the front door with his bags he heard his car’s ignition turn on from outside. He opened the door and Raymond came over to help him carry a few before giving him an ever lasting hug.

“One year, Tom. Stay out of trouble.” He requested.

“I will… I’m sorry, Red.” He cried.

Raymond wiped the tear from Tom’s cheek before giving him a kiss atop his forehead. He let go and nodded at the younger man. Yes, he had been a fool and needed to be punished but he had to admit that he was going to miss the company. Sure he liked to be alone but as he saw the car pulling out of the property’s entrance he began to feel truly alone.

To be continued…


	2. II

He stood there with his hands in his pockets for God knows how long before deciding to go back inside. He was more so stressed than tired, but either way he needed sleep.

Yes, he was angry at Tom for putting the secret in jeopardy but that didn’t prevent him from being saddened by his departure. After all, Raymond had cared for him ever since he was a scared eleven year old boy, crying in the woods as he felt the most painful agony he had ever felt before.

Going through the change wasn’t easy, at least for himself his father had taught him what to expect but no amount of preparation can truly provide an understanding of what one will feel.

He was born a werewolf, for him there never would be a normal life. Well, he had until the age of sixteen – after then it was only a matter of time. Now he was five hundred and fourteen years old but looked like a fifty year old – that was at least one of the bonuses of being a monster.

As he made his way upstairs to his room he passed Tom’s and could see a white piece of paper with writing in it. It read:

_“Red, no amount of apologizing can truly make up for what I have done. You have been like a father to me ever since I was a young, scared, feral boy and believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for my actions. There is no justification for what I did other than saying it was all fun and games, something to chase – someone should I say. I never should’ve risked exposing what we are. Know that I love you and when I return in a years time I’ll be a changed man. Thank you for taking care of me all of these years. Tom.”_

Raymond sighed aloud and rubbed his eyes. What hurt the most wasn’t the betrayal, but the fact that he wouldn’t be able to celebrate his adoptive sons birthday with him – that the two of them would be alone on such a joyous day.

One hundred and thirty five years he had taken care of him, taught the young man how to live and control his urges – his needs to hunt. Yet he had failed them both.

He slipped the piece of paper into Tom’s bedside drawer and closed the door after leaving. He then went into his bedroom, stripped off all of his clothes and tucked himself nicely into the sheets to rest.

~

When he awoke the next morning he felt well rested… despite the disturbance.

“How many times, Raymond? How many times do I have to tell you?” Dembe sighed, trying his best to not stare at his friends appendage whilst opening the curtains to allow the bright sunlight in.

Raymond yawned before throwing away the sheets fully and standing up.

“How many times do I have to remind you, it’s technically my home… and besides I don’t know what all of the fuss is about, how many times have we ran together, Dembe?!” He asked, throwing his arms up and tapping into his higher pitched voice.

“We have to run, Raymond. You don’t have to sleep naked.” He said.

“And you don’t have to walk into my room knowing I’ll likely be naked, so there’s that.” He smirked, patting his friend on the shoulders.

He looked into his closet and picked out: a white shirt, brown tweed waistcoat, blue tight jeans, grey socks, black briefs and brown oxfords before carrying them downstairs in his hands.

“The thing about clothes is that you’ve got to wear them!” Dembe called out and was answered by Red’s deep throaty chuckle.

He went through to the kitchen and sat them down on one of the chairs before opening the back door and closing it behind him.

Luckily the house he lived in itself was secluded and huge. That was one of the reasons he bought it.

He grunted and forced himself to get angrier and angrier until his own body pushed him down on all fours. His vision began to change into yellow and blue and his senses became more heightened. He could feel his spine cracking and his jaw reforming. He squinted his eyes and let out one long growl until it changed into a snarl.

When he next opened his eyes he had turned into a magnificent beast with chestnut brown fur and bright green eyes. He shook his coat before running off into the forest.

Soon he found himself onto the trail of baby rabbits and their mother. He stayed low to the ground and stalked them – smelling their fear before jumping out to scare them. For most wolves their goal would be to satisfy their needs of hunger but for him he was just interested in the chase, tiring himself out more or less. That satisfied his needs.

He heard the snapping of twigs near him and smelled the air – hunters. He was sick and tired of them, wolf hunting was illegal but they still persisted upon it no matter the penalty. Though this scent wasn’t one he had smelled before. Despite his need to identify who was on his property, he figured it wasn’t worth it. They were most likely from town and he could easily find their scent again.

He decided to retreat back to the house. He changed back by the back door just as he always did before entering the house once again.

“Did you have a good run?” Dembe asked as he cooked them both a hearty breakfast.

“I most certainly did.” He smiled.

He went over to the sink and washed his hands, he didn’t need to but he decided to anyway. Despite his run his hands and feet were never filthy afterwards, he just respected cleanliness.

He took his clothes from the kitchen chair and began to get dressed, leaving two buttons open at his collar and rolling his sleeves up.

“Hungry?” Dembe questioned.

“As always.” He chuckled.

Dembe placed both plates down on the table and awaited his alpha to take the first bite before digging in.

“So I noticed Tom’s things were gone, did he finally get a place of his own?” Dembe queried.

“…I banished him for a year.” Raymond sighed.

“What?! Why?!” His friend asked in great concern.

“There was a woman, an innocent woman out on a run of her own last night and he chased her right to our very doorstep. He took a run at her, Dembe. I’m fairly certain his urges had consumed him.” Raymond explained, feeling his blood boiling already.

“It seems he mustn’t have been in the right mind, Raymond.” Dembe justified.

“That was the problem. I’ve sent him away so that he can learn from his bloodthirsty behavior and return a better man.” He stated.

“…and the girl, is she okay?” Dembe asked.

“Yes, she is quite alright. She seems… different from the usual bunch in town.” He smiled absentmindedly.

“Sounds like someone’s gotta crush.” He teased.

“Oh please, Dembe… you know where I stand when it comes to human relationships – they’re risky.” He scoffed.

“True, but everyone needs to let loose every once in a while.” Dembe nudged him on the shoulder before retiring to the living room.

Raymond sighed and put his hands in his head as he evaluated what his old friend had just said. On one hand he was correct, Raymond was a little bit fascinated by the young woman and would like to get to know her a bit better… but on the other hand maybe he did just want to let loose.

He had gone without a partner over four hundred years due to his last experience. He had almost changed in front of the woman. If he hadn’t of ran out when he did he would have been forced to kill her – that was something he certainly didn’t want to do to Liz.

He decided that instead of worrying about the young woman he would worry about who decided to set foot on his property instead. He rinsed off his and Dembe’s plates before grabbing his keys and heading out.

“I’ll be back in a while!” He called out before closing the door behind him.

He made his first stop at the huge gardening/home decorating store. He made his way around but couldn’t smell much over the paint and various gardening chemicals. He grabbed an axe from the stand as well as a few tins of paint and bought them. He received many weird looks from both customers and a young boy who’s hands were shaking as he handed Raymond his change.

“Have a good day.” He grinned.

Usually he would try to keep a low profile and to himself but every once in a while he got tired of being treated differently and would enjoy creeping people out. Perhaps if they all stopped making rumors about him, he wouldn’t be forced to remain isolated and be labeled as the boo radley about town.

He then made his way to the diner since it was always packed and immediately recognized two scents. Luther Braxton who had been on his property and Elizabeth’s… who’s last name he hadn’t come to know.

“Coffee, thanks.” He ordered as he sat down on one of the stools.

He paid for it immediately and left a generous tip. The woman smiled at him and he smiled back before taking a sip.

“What’s he gonna do, huh? Just go on up to him.” Raymond heard a familiar voice say.

One gift of being a werewolf was the fact that he could tap into anyone’s conversation as long as he was within a decent distance.

“Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington or do you prefer Boo Radley?” The man provoked as he sat down next to Raymond.

“Luther ‘Todd’ Braxton.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What’s an introvert like you doing about town, hmm?” He asked, putting his arm on his shoulder and squeezing it slightly.

“What was a half assed hunter like you doing on my property?” He smirked, turning his head to look him dead in the eye.

“Don’t know whatcha talking about, bud.” He shook his head, taking back his arm.

“Of course you don’t.” He scoffed, taking a final swig of his coffee before making his way to the door.

Unfortunately, he was about to be rudely interrupted so he spun around and caught Braxton’s fist that was flying at him in the palm of his hand.

“You know last I checked, Mr Braxton…” clamping down on his fist with mustered strength. “Taking a swing at a guy who isn’t doing anything wrong is assault. Not only that but you’ve went ahead and done it in a public place. I knew you were stupid but by God you well and truly are a fool.” He whispered, but loud enough for all to hear.

He pushed Braxton back by his fist and nodded.

“Good day.” Was all he said before leaving.

Just like the town talks rumors about him, they also enjoyed talking about Braxton. From what he hears, Braxton is an excellent hunter but most certainly dense in the head and by Raymond’s encounter, he could definitely vouch for the second one.

He made his way over to the atm across the street and could smell Liz coming over to him.

“Are you okay?” She asked as he turned around.

“Quite… no offense, Lizzie – but speaking to me at my home is quite alright but speaking to me in broad daylight, in town… well all you have to do is check the diner windows and I think you’ll see my point.” He said, trying to smile to lighten the mood but he just couldn’t.

Truth be told he was extremely sick and tired of being the freak about town for people’s amusement. He grabbed his cash before turning away and leaving her be.

When she turned back she could see everyone staring at the two of them from the windows and then she understood his point.

He hated to give her the cold shoulder but he was trying to do best by her. As much as he wanted to get to know her, he also knew that talking to her in town would only get her disliked. Hopefully, he’d take up his very subtle hint and drop by his home at one point. If not, he’d understand all the same.

To be continued…


	3. III

When he returned home he put the tins of paint into both of his palms and carried them upstairs. He figured that whilst Tom was away he would have ample time to redecorate and replace the furniture. Whenever he got bored and antsy he always had to do something productive with his time or else he’d drive himself insane.

Once he set the tins of paint on the floor he made his way back downstairs.

“Dembe!” He called out, but as soon as he checked his desk he saw the note the younger man had left him.

He made his way back outside and grabbed the axe from his trunk before closing it and locking the car.

He took off his waistcoat and set it down over the railing of the veranda and unbuttoned his shirt fully before making his way over to his wooden block. He took a few logs and began to cut them. Luckily with his increased strength he didn’t have to bother with getting it stuck and having to pull it back out. Instead, with one fatal swing from over his head he was able to cut through the thickest of wood at ease.

His nose tingled at the familiar scent of a young woman headed his way – Elizabeth. Moments later he could hear her car pulling into his long driveway. She circled around the large flower bed in the middle before parking behind his car.

“Hi, I hope you don’t mind me stopping by.” She said nervously.

“Not at all.” He smiled before chopping one final piece.

Once he had completed it he collected all of the wooden logs in his arms and grabbed his waistcoat.

“Would you like to come in?” He asked, holding open the door for her.

“Thank you.” She said as she entered.

He led her through to the living room where he placed the logs into the basket beside the fireplace. He then placed them inside and ignited the dying fire.

“I’ll be right back.” He smiled, already taking his shirt off as he passed her.

Liz blushed as she saw him make his way upstairs. His chest was big and strong with a substantial amount of hair, though she did see a few marks on his back, burns maybe? She didn’t bother with lingering too long in case he spotted her so she wasn’t too sure.

She made her way over to the painting he had hung the last time she was there and smiled. The image of four wolves howling at the moon. She had seen several paintings in her time but she had never seen one so realistic before.

“You really do like that one, don’t you.” He smirked, rolling up his new shirt sleeves.

She wasn’t sure what was hotter, Raymond with no shirt or Raymond with a pristine white shirt and waistcoat, his sleeves rolled up exposing his masculine arm hair.

“Oh yeah… it’s amazing.” She said coyly.

“Thank you… would you like a drink or anything?” He asked.

“Oh umm… just a water if that would be okay.” She said.

“Of course it is. I’ll be right back.” He told her.

He made his way into the kitchen and poured her a glass of freshly filtered water before making his way back. He handed her the glass and chuckled as he sat back in his armchair.

“Well go on, have a seat.” He smiled, gesturing to the long sofa she hovered over.

She smiled shyly as she sat down and took a sip of her water. He waited for her to speak but figured she wasn’t sure what to say.

“So… what brings you here, Lizzie?” He questioned, breaking the silence.

“I just wanted to see if you’re alright after what happened earlier.” She stated.

“Oh… you mean Braxton taking a swing at me and failing miserably.” He grinned.

“I guess so.” She giggled.

“I’m fine, thank you. The locals just can’t seem to understand the fact that some people prefer isolation that exposure. I suppose it doesn’t help that I am eccentric however.” He sighed.

“I don’t understand why everyone speaks badly of you, you’re nice… and a pretty normal guy.” She added, blushing.

“Thank you, Lizzie…” he smiled. “But I can assure you, I’m far from normal… and can be quite the grinch when I want to be.” He sighed.

She let her glass down atop the coffee table before scooting further down the sofa to be closer to his armchair.

“Raymond, when you helped me the other day it was a selfless act… and plus you didn’t really have time to think. You could have easily of not answered the door. You could of even slammed it on my face when you realized you’d never seen me before… but you saved my life and were nothing but kind afterward.” She smiled, reaching her hand out nervously to his.

He took her hand in his and began to rub her knuckles ever so slightly.

“I did what any other person would have.” He said softly.

“Maybe… but it was your door I knocked upon. I thought I was going to die…” she said, beginning to tear up. “I thought I was going to be eaten by a wolf just because I insisted on running late at night… but you saved me.” She finished, bawling her eyes out.

He never let go of her hand as he shifted from his arm chair and onto the sofa. He sat at the very edge, he encouraged her to spin around until she was facing away from him. He then took her luscious locks and rested them over his lap as he laid her back.

She curled up upon his lap as she sniffled and played with his fingers.

“I’m sorry for being such a mess.” She scoffed, not looking at him.

“Don’t be. It’s alright.” He told her barely above a whisper.

Soon, he heard her yawn so he decided to try something. He lifted her head off his lap and took two pillows to set down. He laid himself behind her, leaving a slight distance from her back to his front.

“You can come closer you know.” She said whispered.

He grinned, he had to admit that getting closer to her was something he wanted to do… but he was also rather dominant and wanted to make that clear.

He gently pulled her in by the hips and she gasped lightly.

“You said I could come closer.” He grinned as she leaned back so that she was on her back.

“Did I?” She smirked as she pulled him down by the collar and teased his lips.

“Aren’t you a naughty little one.” He chuckled, watching her bite her lip gently.

“Maybe.” She smiled.

Just as he was about to plunge his lips into hers he heard a knock at the door. He sighed before springing himself up and walking over.

As Liz sat herself back up and took a sip of the water he gave her she checked out his ass. She loved that he was awfully energetic despite being older than her – though she wasn’t too sure how old he was.

“Can I help you?” He asked as he opened the door.

“Where the hell is my daughter?!” The man yelled deeply.

“I’m sorry I-” he began but was brushed aside.

“Lizzie, what the hell are you doing here?!” Sam demanded an answer.

“I just came to see if he was alright, daddy.” She stated simply.

Raymond tried his hardest to mask his expression of surprise but wasn’t sure if he succeeded. He never knew that Liz’s dad was Sam – the one man around town that made a living off old beaten down vehicles… and getting friendly with the neighborhood for spreading several stories as for what he figured Raymond was up to.

“I don’t think so, come on we’re leaving.” He announced.

“Daddy, come on. He’s nice if you actually get to know him.” Liz tried to reason but it wouldn’t work.

All Raymond could do was simply stand by the door and hold it open. Fighting it would only make it worse. Seconds later he saw Baz pull up with furrowed brows.

“What’s going on?” Baz asked upon hearing all of the commotion.

Raymond just smiled lopsidedly and hung his head.

“He’s a fucking weirdo, Liz. He doesn’t socialize, he stays cooped up here pretty much twenty four seven likely taking care of his hostages.” Sam told her and Red looked down at the floor, frowning a little.

Baz looked at Raymond but he shook his head sternly. Baz didn’t care, however. He may be his alpha but he was going to stand against him in this instance.

“I’m sorry… hostages? Do you wanna take a look around this house, hmm? Quench your thirst…” he suggested, getting too close for Sam’s comfort. “Why don’t you take a look around and then when you realize that Raymond here is a pretty normal guy who chooses his company very wisely?… well, then you can stop pressuring your daughter to leave this house that is just a simple home.” Baz stated.

“I don’t care what is in here or how normal you make it look, there’s something about him… and this house that just doesn’t add up…” he said, standing up for himself. “Now come on Lizzie, we’re leaving.” He stated sternly before leaving the door.

Raymond stayed at the door and held it open for them both, looking down at the floor shyly.

“Bye, Raymond.” She said quietly.

“Have a nice day, Lizzie. Sorry for the inconvenience.” He smiled weakly, raising his head ever so slightly.

He closed the door after them, he couldn’t bare the idea of watching her drive away. Though he supposed it was for the best. He never should’ve gotten this far involved with her in the first place.

“Fighting it only makes it worse.” He told Baz as he sat down in his armchair.

“And leaving it shows that they can walk all over you.” Baz scoffed.

“Are you questioning how I deal with things?” He asked, raising his voice.

“As my Alpha, no… but as my friend, yes. Raymond I don’t know what on earth is going on but you never let humans in your home. Not unless the sheriffs are dropping by. So I don’t know who that girl is but the way her father was taking to both her and you… he needed to be put in his place.” Baz said sincerely.

“I know, Baz. I just… I’m sure you’ve heard about Tom.” He switched the subject.

“Ahh, so that’s the girl then.” He grinned.

It seemed Raymond wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Yes, Lizzie is her name but you already heard that. I’m not sure how old she is or even what she does… but she intrigues me. There’s something about her – perhaps it’s that she allows herself make her own mind up rather than listening to everything she hears.” He shrugged.

“So find out. I can run a background check on her… or you can make yourself productive and go into town and find her.” He suggested.

“And do what? Her father dislikes me and there’s no way I can catch her on her own without someone seeing.” He scoffed.

“Who cares if someone sees? Start living in the moment Red instead of worrying about it.” Baz said as he patted him on the shoulder.

Baz did make a pretty good point. He doubted her father would hate her and the towns folk would likely just make a rumor of Raymond planning to lock her away in his basement or something creepy like that. He didn’t care, he was going to see her and if she wanted to talk he would, if she didn’t he’d leave her alone. All he could do was try.

To be continued...


	4. IV

Raymond decided to make himself productive and try to take his mind off Liz. So, he busied himself with painting Tom’s room a light grey throughout and rearranged the furniture.

However, as he was waiting for the paint to dry he couldn’t help but allow his mind to wander to her. He wondered what it would be like to take her out to dinner or to even cook for her. She was younger than him, he’d say somewhere in her early twenties – that was what bothered him the most. Despite his young-ish looks, he was considerably older than her.

Even if they were to become romantically involved, he wouldn’t know how to bring it to her or even if she would believe him. The only way for her to understand would be to know the truth and he couldn’t risk that. He was alpha after all, what example would that give to other werewolves out there?

He checked the weather and saw that it was rather sunny outside, he then began to strip himself of clothing and lock all of the doors apart from the back one. He laid a black and white lace kimono in his usual place before stripping off and transforming.

As much as he hated changing, not so much the pain but the realization that he will never live a normal life – he knew he had to. Not changing for long periods of time can result in a forced change and he learned the hard way how traumatic they could be.

He nudged the door with his head to close it and began to run. He was feeling rather energetic today so he figured that he’d tire himself out through the woods.

The air smelled fresh and pure and he had to admit the cool breeze felt awfully nice on his fur. Soon, his ears sprang up from the sound of tiresome breathing along the main path. As he paced his way further to the sound he could smell Elizabeth’s scent. It seemed she had taken his advice about running during the day.

He contemplated getting closer, but didn’t wish to scare her off. He heard her stop in her tracks and take a sip of water.

Now was his chance.

He slowly revealed himself from the trees and heard her gasp. Raymond could smell the fear oozing from her, but still perused. As he neared her statue like body he bowed his head in submission, but it wasn’t as though she was to know what was happening.

Without her heart slipping a beat, she made a run for it and got quite a far distance before tripping over a short twig – her shoe flying up into the air.

“Please, please.” She begged, as she backed herself into a dirt wall.

He sat and watched as the shoe landed by his tail. He then nudged it with his nose to her instead of putting it in his mouth – he didn’t wish to clamp down too hard and ruin it after all.

“Umm… thanks.” She said, puzzled.

Her shoe was still quite close to the wolf but she didn’t dare get it in case it turned hostile. She watched as it nudged it one last time and backed off. She reached out for it hesitantly and put it back on, tying the lace into a double knot.

She then awaited to see what the wolf would do next but it only tilted its head one way and began to walk.

“Do you want me to follow?” She asked and it nodded.

“W-wait… you understand me?!” She asked and it nodded once again.

“O-okay.” She said as she stood.

They walked a little while before Raymond began to run, he checked back and saw her jogging to catch up. He enjoyed the company as he ran freely through the woods, but he could feel the need to change back. He led her onto the main path so that she knew exactly where she was and sat down when she kneeled beside him.

“I don’t think I’ve ran so much before, buddy.” She laughed and he howled.

He rested his head atop her knee before jumping on top of her and licking her cheek.

“You’re affectionate.” She giggled.

If only she knew. Before long he knew that he had put off changing back for too long so he ran back into the woods in the direction of his home.

He felt bad for leaving her so suddenly but it was easier than knowing the truth. He barely made it to the back of the property before he changed back. He walked the final distance to the back door and as soon as he was inside he changed into his kimono.

He washed his hands just like always and poured himself a glass of water before devouring an entire cooked chicken in no time.

Once he had ate he decided to go and paint the second layer of paint in Tom’s old room. Once he completed that, he took a quick shower and decided to take Baz’s advice and go and see Liz – this time in human form.

He changed into a dark blue shirt with a dark green tweed waistcoat, black jeans and his brown oxfords before getting into his car and messing up the gear stick on purpose. A stupid thing to do, but he needed an excuse to go to Sam’s garage.

He drove their carefully and once he made it he was immediately stared at by a couple leaving in their newly improved vehicle.

“What the hell do you want?” Sam asked sternly.

“I’m just having a problem with my gear stick, please… I’m not looking for trouble.” He tried to sympathize.

“Very well… I’ll give it a look.” Sam nodded.

“Daddy, how many…” Liz began but stopped when she saw Raymond. “Umm, how many shoes will you need?” She asked.

“Just pack my old sneakers, sweetie.” He said and she nodded.

Raymond couldn’t stop smiling inside, he was so happy that she was there… though he doubted he could get a moment alone with her.

“You need a new stick, I can replace it now if you wish.” Sam suggested.

“Oh, yes thank you.” Raymond smiled.

He sat down on one of the waiting chairs outside of Sam’s office and checked his phone for any messages, but there was nothing he couldn’t reply to later on.

“Hey.” Liz said catching his attention.

“Hi.” He smiled nervously, checking to see if Sam was nearby.

“Relax, he’s gone through into the back and besides it’s not like he can be angry at you for sitting next to me.” She smirked.

“I guess not, I’m deeply sorry about yesterday. Especially if I made you uncomfortable. It was never my intention.” He apologized.

“You didn’t…” she reassured. “Besides, it’s not your fault he went ballistic.” She laughed.

“For the record, I do not have hostages in my basement.” He chuckled, holding his hands up in innocence.

“I’ve never understood why people can’t just keep to themselves, that rumor is disgusting.” She scoffed.

“People need to entertain themselves somehow… it goes without saying that a strange introvert that lives in a huge house on private land was going to be the entertainment.” He stated.

“Yeah, but saying that someone is holding hostages in their house is a horrible accusation.” She told him.

Sam heard the two of them making conversation when he returned from the back with Raymond’s new gear stick and thought about splitting it up, but decided to see where it went instead.

“Maybe… but you have to admit it makes sense for the towns shy Boo Radley to be the brunt of it.” He chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck.

“You can’t be okay with this.” She whispered.

“…growing up my father and I moved around a lot. When I was a kid it was easy to go places and meet new people. But a few days after befriending people I had to go elsewhere. As I got older, about eleven or so that’s when the whole anxiety comes along and you fear going up to someone and asking if you can sit next to them for lunch, you fear them making a false opinion of you and saying no – at least I did. So, I stopped befriending people… what was the point if I’d only have to leave, right? Then later on in life after my fathers death I came here, bought my house – the seclusion was one of the reasons as for why it appealed to me…” Raymond sighed. “Sorry, I-I’m sure you weren’t looking for a sob story.” He chuckled nervously.

“No, no… it’s quite alright. I thank you for telling me.” She smiled, holding his hand.

“I thank you for listening.” He smiled back, rubbing her hand before letting go.

He crossed his legs and closed his eyes as he escaped his harsh reality. He couldn’t contain his need to share his life with Liz. He was risking everything – earlier he ran with her for God’s sake! She didn’t realize it of course, but he ran with her nonetheless! He had sent Tom away for something similar, Raymond could of just as easily turned feral – it wasn’t impossible and if he had bitten her what then? He would have lost her forever.

“Alright, I’ve found a right sized gear stick for you.” Sam announced, snapping Raymond out of his reverie.

Just a few minutes later it was sorted.

“How much do I owe you, Sam?” Raymond asked.

“Two fourteen.” He stated.

Raymond reached into his wallet shyly and got out five hundred for him. He felt small around Sam. He wasn’t used to it. It didn’t feel all too good. He was constantly anxious.

“I’ll go and get your change.” Sam smiled slightly.

“Oh no, take it… I-I wanted to apologize for yesterday and I find often that cash actually speaks louder than words.” He chuckled shyly.

“Are you sure?” Sam questioned.

“Positive, I-I’m sorry I wasn’t asking for trouble the other day.” Raymond stated.

“Wow, well thanks.” He smiled.

“No need. Goodbye, Sam… Lizzie.” He nodded before leaving the garage and heading home.

He was so happy that he got to have a conversation with Liz and he was quite positive that Sam was warming up to him, in that moment at least. He was just content with the idea of peace between the two of them.

~

Later on that day Liz and Sam were sat watching a movie before he had to leave for a car show in the morning. He wouldn’t be gone for too long, just a few days maybe but she was going to miss him.

“Did you pack snacks?” Sam asked.

“Of course you ask that… yes, I packed snacks.” She giggled.

“Good, now please be responsible while I’m gone.” Sam said in a more serious tone.

“Where’s that coming from, I’m always responsible.” She scoffed.

“Yes… but I know that now you’ve got yourself a new friend and I’d like you to be weary.” He shrugged.

“You’re kidding right? You literally just made peace with Raymond.” She laughed.

“Butterball, I just don’t want you to get hurt. I know that you believe in innocent until proven guilty but believe me… there’s something that just doesn’t add up.” Sam sighed.

“Okay fine, I’ll be careful.” She smiled.

She couldn’t be bothered to argue with him, she found that agreeing with him was the only thing that would get him to be quiet.

“I’m gonna miss you, butterball.” He said, kissing her atop her head.

“I’m gonna miss you too, daddy.” She said wryly, snuggling into his side.

The two of them watched the movie for a little while longer before calling it a night. After all, they would both be busy in the morning. Sam with driving to the car show and Liz with driving over to Raymond’s house.

To be continued…


	5. V

Liz awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to visit Raymond, despite her lack of sleep due to excitement. She bid her father goodbye around nine o’clock and then busied herself with her appearance. She made sure that she looked prettier than usual, but not too made up.

She then quickly ate some lunch before getting inside of her car and driving to his house. When she arrived however, she saw an unfamiliar car parked outside. She contemplated leaving but decided against it. She knocked on the door and a large man answered.

“Can I help you?” He asked in his thick African accent.

“Is Raymond here?” She asked, a stupid question really considering it was his house.

“Oh yes, he’s painting upstairs… Lizzie, right?” He asked, stepping aside.

“Yes.” She smiled, he must have spoken to others about her.

“Come on in, I’m sure he’ll be down shortly...” He smiled, leading her into the living room. “Can I get you anything?” He asked.

“Just a drink of water, please.” She smiled, shrugging off her jacket.

“Here, let me get that for you.” He said, taking it and hanging it up onto the coat stand.

He went through to the back of the house to get her a drink and could see Raymond in the distance out on a run, he only hoped the older man still had impeccable senses or else it would be rather hard to stop Liz from knowing anything.

He opened the back kitchen door and laid Raymond’s fresh clothes on the floor outside before closing the door. They couldn’t risk her hearing anything out of the ordinary after all.

He returned to the living room and handed her the glass of water.

“Here you are, I’m Dembe by the way.” He smiled, putting out his hand.

“Lizzie… but you already know that.” She laughed wryly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lizzie.” He grinned, shaking her hand before letting go.

Meanwhile, outside Raymond changed in such haste. He wasn’t sure where Dembe had left her, though he assumed it would most likely be the living room. Once he was changed he quietly crept into the house, washed his hands and snuck to the front of the house.

“Lizzie…” he smiled. “Dembe.” He nodded.

“Sorry for dropping by unannounced.” She apologized shyly.

“Don’t sweat it, it’s not like you could have told me.” He chuckled and she smiled.

Dembe faked getting a text message on his phone and excused himself from the home, winking at Raymond and saying goodbye to both he and Liz.

“What brings you by?” He asked, rolling up his sleeves.

“I-I’m not sure. My dad’s out of town, I guess I just needed some company.” She told him, sipping her water.

“Well, I’ll do the best I can.” He chuckled.

He sat next to her but at a far enough distance and crossed his legs.

“So, what have you painting?” She asked, setting her water down onto the coffee table.

“Hmm?” He asked, not understanding.

“Dembe told me you were painting.” She giggled.

“Oh sorry, lost in thought…” he chuckled. “Nothing too fancy, just walls. I’m afraid I have no inspiration for the canvas.” He told her, parting his legs and readjusting his position slightly.

“That’s too bad, you’re really good.” She said, coming closer to him.

“You’ve only seen one.” He chuckled wryly.

“True, but it is quite something.” She whispered in his ear, running her hand down his chest.

“Mmm.” He moaned when reached his crotch.

“Do you like that?” She giggled.

“Fuck yes, baby.” He groaned, closing his eyes.

He felt her straddle his lap so he instinctively grasped her hips and encouraged her to keep on going.

“Aren’t you excited.” She teased.

He opened his eyes and she cupped his face. She went in to kiss him but before she did he flipped her over along the sofa and pushed into her.

“Mmm, Raymond.” She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He took both of her arms by her wrists and held them above her head. When she arched her back he ran his hands down to her hips and pulled her up to sit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her passionately. Their mouths collided in synch, neither one willing to let go even when they were in desperate need of air.

Liz began to giggle and as she did, Raymond suckled her neck and pushed her against his hard bulge. When she had stopped giggling he placed his hot heated mouth to hers once again and lapped his tongue around hers.

He laid her back down onto the sofa and took his waistcoat off before ripping his shirt apart and throwing it away. He then neared her ear and nibbled it.

“Do you want to feel me.” He whispered.

“Yes.” She moaned, feeling a warm gush at her opening.

“Good girl.” He smirked.

He hoped off her and took off both of his shoes before unbuckling his belt, looking her dead in the eye as he pulled both his jeans and underwear off at the same time. He stepped out of them and kneeled in between her legs.

“Don’t touch my back.” He ordered in a deep husky voice.

“I won’t.” She said.

He grinned at her as he pressed his bare self against her fully clothed body.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” He asked and she nodded.

He kissed her slowly and sensually, feeling her hand run down his masculine chest and down to his member. He moaned as he felt her small hand pump him.

“Two hands, baby.” He told her in between kisses.

“Fuck!” He groaned as he felt her hands milking him slowly.

He hid his face in the crook of her neck as he began to thrust into her palms.

“I hope that pussy of yours feels as good.” He whispered and she giggled.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” She teased.

He kissed her chastely before sitting up slowly. He grinned devilishly before tearing a gaping hole in her tights. She gasped aloud but he only chuckled deeply.

“Relax, baby. I’ll get you some new ones.” He stated, already pressing his fingers to her clit.

She jolted up and he smirked.

“That feels good doesn’t it, baby.” He said and she nodded.

He tore the hole wider and hummed when he noticed her lack of panties. When he laid back, she went to straddle him but he grabbed her hips and rested her atop his face.

“Fuck!” She moaned loudly, overcome by the sensation.

He pressed his tongue directly on her clit and began to run circles over it, feeling it harden with every touch. He could hear her breaths becoming more rapid and uncontrolled. He flattened his tongue and began to swipe it up and down. Soon, she began to ride his face and do all of the work.

“Fuck, Raymond! Fuck!” She shrieked as she came to her orgasm.

The sensation was quickly over and she began to move but he held her in place, wiping up every single last one of her juices.

Once his mouth was pretty much full he sat back up and laid her down. He hoisted up her skirt and slowly drooled the entirety of her wetness back onto her. He smirked as he coated himself in her fluids and pushed into her slowly.

“Mmm, Raymond.” She moaned as he filled her.

“Good girl.” He groaned as he began to move. “My good little girl.” He grunted.

He began to pound into her hard until the point that she was yelling his name – which turned him on further. If only Dembe had stayed and was forced to listen in on the saucy little minx’s moans filling the entirety of the house.

“Fuck, Raymond I’m so fucking close!” She moaned breathlessly.

“Oh yes, come for me baby. Come all over me.” He groaned.

He pounded into her hard and fast, not once losing the rhythm. He wanted to bring her to the most mind blowing orgasm possible. In a space of seconds she came screaming his name, shivering all over. As she clamped down on Raymond he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer so he gave in.

“Fuck! Lizzie!” He moaned as he spurred his seed inside of her.

His body practically went limp but he tried not to squish her. Once he was empty, he exited her and heard her moan. He dipped two fingers inside and slowly moved them in and out until she came tiredly.

“Good girl.” He smiled, grabbing some tissues and cleaning her up.

“Wow, just… wow.” She giggled and he chuckled.

He threw the tissues into a wastebasket and that was when it hit him.

“Are you on the pill… or anything?” He asked nervously.

“Oh yeah, hormones and stuff. Don’t worry.” She smiled.

“Good.” He said before kissing her.

~

Later that day Raymond cooked Liz dinner and afterward they went upstairs to his room.

“Very masculine.” She laughed.

“Great examination.” He chuckled, grasping her waist and kissing her neck.

“You’re insatiable.” She moaned.

“Perhaps I’m just loving.” He suggested.

“Or horny.” She giggled.

He walked with her to the bed and laid down with her on it.

“As much as I may be, I’m also rather tired.” He stated.

Raymond give her a chaste kiss and grabbed a pair of sweatpants as well as an undershirt for Liz.

“I’ll replace those tights of yours.” He smiled and she nodded.

“Thank you.” She said.

Once she was changed she hoped back into bed with Raymond and snuggled into his side. She enjoyed the feel of his bare skin, though he was now wearing some black briefs.

“I went on a run the other day.” She said.

“During the day I hope.” He chuckled.

“Yes, during the day…” she scoffed lightly. “The weirdest thing happened though.” She stated.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He rasped.

“Well…” she began, prepping herself up on her elbow. “I was minding my own business when this wolf came and sat calmly near me on my trail. It was a wolf so I of course ran… I fell over and my shoe came off – shocking I know. But the wolf just, nudged it my way and waited for me to put it back on. I dunno, it was weird but fun… we ended up running together. I probably sound crazy.” She said shyly.

“The evil wolf must of had a nice friend.” He smiled.

“Sarcasm?” She questioned.

“No, goodness no. It’s quite incredible actually. How many times have you seen this wolf?” He asked, playing along.

“Just the once. I haven’t been running since.” She stated.

“Well, I’m sure that wolf would love to go running with you again. It sounds like he had a lot of fun.” He chuckled, quickly realizing that he may have messed up.

“He?” She grinned.

“Well, the wolf could be a she… but I’m pretty sure he’s a he.” He stated.

“Oh and how do you figure that out, huh?” She smirked.

“If you can entice me, sweetheart… you can most definitely entice a feral animal. You have that sort of effect on men.” He flirted, slowly nearing her face.

“What can I say? I am irresistible after all.” She said, biting her lip before kissing him slowly.

“You… certainly… are.” He growled low.

He gave her one final kiss before the two of them decided to catch some sleep and rest. They had plenty of time before her father got back from the car show after all… and they fully intended to make the make of it.

To be continued…


	6. VI

Liz awoke the next morning to the fresh aroma of bacon and pancakes. She stretched her limbs before making her way into the bathroom. She took a pee before swirling some mouthwash around and spitting it out. She washed her hands and made her way downstairs, still enveloped in Raymond’s scent and clothes.

“Hi.” She said shyly.

Raymond spun around and smiled at her as he came closer. He gently backed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She moaned as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth, soon feeling a warm gush between her legs.

“Good morning.” He smirked, giving her one last kiss before walking back over to the countertop.

He stacked all the pancakes onto one plate and put the bacon into a bowl. He heard Liz sit down so he placed breakfast onto the table and grabbed two plates as well as some maple syrup.

“Dig in.” He grinned.

Although he was supposed to eat first – being alpha and all, he allowed Liz to take the first bite. After all, she wasn’t in his pack and he wanted to be a gentleman plus it was an added bonus to see a twinkle of pleasure in her eyes.

“Wow, these are amazing. Though, I don’t know how you can eat so much.” She laughed.

“Fast metabolism I suppose.” He shrugged.

Once the two of them finished their breakfast Raymond knew he had to run soon or else he may change in her presence and that was something he couldn’t risk.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to go for a quick run. See if I can burn off these calories.” He said nervously.

“I have another way we could burn them.” She teased, rubbing her hands over his chest.

“As much as I would love that, I have quite the routine.” He chuckled.

“Hmm, very well… but you better make it up to me.” She flirted.

“Oh, I will.” He growled, giving her a chaste kiss.

He changed into sporting attire before beginning to run off into the woods. He hid behind an old rotten shed that was still technically his property and began to undress.

He hid the clothes behind a few rotten planks and painfully changed into wolf form. He found it strange that he was in need of changing so regularly, but it wasn’t as though he could argue with it.

He sprinted through the forest, chasing any animal he saw but making sure to not harm it in any way. He had always enjoyed the beauty of the birds, bugs and furry little creatures since being a little boy. Then when he first became a wolf he couldn’t control his urges. After years of practice he learned to tone down his needs and swore never to harm an innocent being again.

After his little run about he began to make his way back to the shed but could smell and see another wolf stalking its way to Liz, a black wolf – Tom. He sped up and sprinted as fast as he could to the younger wolf. He saw Liz at the front of the house, the new newspaper in hand. She turned around and immediately fell to her feet from fright. Who could blame her? Tom snarled at her and just as he jumped at her, Red leaped onto Tom and nipped at the back of his neck.

Tom yelped loudly as Raymond got off him, but soon stood up and began to walk back and forth to work out an angle to best get his revenge. All Raymond could do at that point was try and protect the one he found himself falling for.

Meanwhile, Liz couldn’t believe what was occurring in front of her but she was more so scared at what may happen if Raymond arrives from his run – she hated the idea of anything happening to him.

Tom bared his monstrous teeth at Raymond and he in turn growled lowly. He didn’t want to hurt a family member, but he knew he had no choice. He lunged at Tom and clamped down at his throat, tasting the blood in his mouth.

After seconds of struggling, the younger wolfs body went limp and he let go. He looked back at Liz, slowly getting closer to her and never once breaking eye contact before dragging Tom’s body off into the woods.

When Liz next blinked her eyes she could hear a loud cracking of bones in the woods. Once she gained the courage of turning her head around she saw Raymond come out just as he had left, his face turned deliberately away from her as he walked across the lawn and into the kitchen door.

She stood up and stopped in the doorway, puzzled by the shaking of Raymond’s hands as he washed his face and rinsed out his mouth.

“Raymond?” She asked in a quiet, timid voice.

He stood still before turning his head slowly to her. That’s when she noticed his emerald green eyes staring deadly at her, just as the wolf did.

She immediately ran away from the house and into the woods. Was it impulse, or was it the fear that coursed its way through he veins. In mere seconds of escaping she was knocked to the ground by Raymond and his entire body weight was against her.

“Stop struggling.” He ordered as he tried to rest between her legs.

“Please, Raymond… please.” She begged, she felt him hold her wrists down atop her head.

“Let’s just talk this out alright, just talk it out.” He suggested and she nodded.

“Good girl, now… why did you run?” He asked, letting go of her wrists.

“Y-you’re the wolf.” She stammered.

“Why did you run?” He repeated, deflecting from confirming or denying.

“Because you have to kill me.” She cried.

“Says who?” He questioned.

“You’re a fucking werewolf, Raymond?! If a human discovers a-a werewolf, they have to be killed.” She stated, choking on her own tears.

“And how can you possibly know anything remotely accurate about werewolves?” He asked, puzzled.

“I was a weird kid alright.” She weeped.

“I’m not going to kill you, Lizzie.” He stated.

“You have to or else your alpha will probably have me tortured or killed and you will be banished.” She told him.

He leaned down into the crook of her neck and felt her shaking legs slowly wrap around his waist.

“I am the alpha.” He whispered into her ear.

He breathed against her neck and felt her twitch under him.

“That tickles.” She giggled.

He turned his head and kissed her fervently, feeling her grinding against him. There was no doubt that she could likely taste the hint of blood from his mouth, but he wanted her anyway. He broke the kiss to urgently pull down both his and her sweatpants before slipping inside quickly.

“Fuck.” She gasped as she adjusted to his size.

He groaned as he began to move inside of her.

“You feel so good.” He said barely above a whisper.

He could feel her walls squeezing against him as he arched himself to tantalize her g-spot. It was then that she began to get well and truly vocal. She clamped her lips together to hush herself but he only chuckled deeply. He leaned down to kiss her before rolling over and having her on top.

“Let me hear all of it… don’t be shy, baby.” He instructed.

He slipped his hands under the undershirt he had given her the night before and cupped her perfectly sized breasts in his palms, running circles into her hard, excited nipples.

She felt Raymond slide his hands down from her breasts to her waist and roll her onto him at the perfect angle.

“Fuck, Raymond… I’m so close.” She whimpered.

He sat up with her and spun her around so that she was facing away from him. He entered her again and held her by the throat and waist against him.

“Come for me, baby.” He breathed against her neck.

She reached her arm back and held his head in her hands, running her fingers through his stubbled hair as she came calling out his name loudly. His head shook slightly as he kissed her atop the shoulder, spurting his heavy load into her not sparing so much as a drop.

He could feel himself softening so he exited her intimate flesh and laid her down on the ground beneath him.

“Roll over, baby.” He told her and she did.

He rested in between her legs and smirked.

“What?” She giggled.

“Am I forgiven?” He questioned.

“After that?! God yes!” She exclaimed.

“I’m glad.” He groaned as he rolled up her t-shirt.

He swirled his tongue over each of her breasts giving them both equal treatment, he felt the mixture of their fluids against his now soft member and he wished he could pleasure her once more.

He raised his head suddenly to the sounds of crackling leaves and stretched her undershirt down until it covered both her breasts as well as her intimate flesh and his own. Seconds later they were both being stared at by two sheriffs.

“Mr Reddington.” The woman smiled.

“Sheriff Kaplan, how may I help you?” He asked.

“You can start by pulling up your pants, indecent exposure and all.” The male sheriff interrupted, scoffing at the sight.

“This is my property is it not? I’ll wear, or not wear whatever I wish while on my property...” he shrugged. “But nevermind that... tell me what is you need, I love satisfying needs.” He grinned and Liz blushed.

“We got a call about a wolf spotted in the woods opposite, we just wanted to warn you that’s all.” Sheriff Kaplan stated.

“Message received. I’d say we’re about done here aren’t we, Lizzie?” He questioned, getting his sweatpants and covering her lady parts from view.

He stood up and the male sheriff’s mouth gaped wide open as he started down at it before clearing his throat.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said wryly.

“If you see anything, give me a call.” Kaplan said, handing him her business card.

“Will do…” He smiled, slapping it back and forth in his hands. “Until next time.” He winked at the young junior sheriff.

He watched them get into their vehicle before looking down at Liz and chuckling.

“Let’s get you inside.” He grinned, lifting her up and walking across the lawn butt naked into the house.

~

He took her upstairs and ran the bath. He checked the temperature and once it was warm enough he helped her to get inside.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” She asked, sitting down.

“I’m afraid if I get in there, we may get distracted from cleaning.” He grinned.

She laughed as she slipped her hand around his shaft and began to pump him slowly. Causing him to moan deeply.

“We’re going to get distracted either way.” She said, biting her lip.

“You certainly are ravenous for a human.” He chuckled.

“And you’re surprisingly submissive for an alpha.” She stated.

“Oh I think I’ve proved that I am anything but submissive.” He stated.

“Sure thing.” She teased before letting go.

He leaned down to kiss her but paused.

“Just you watch.” He whispered, kissing her chastely.

He left the room and waited for her to complete her soak. He stood with his back against the wall, ready to strike when she came out. When she finally did in a fresh towel he tailed her as she walked over to the bed. She gasped aloud when she turned around and saw accidentally touched his chest.

He coaxed her backward to the window, the night sky allowing their reflection to be seen clearly and flung her towel from around her to the other side of the room. At least they were in a secluded area so the chances of someone seeing were slim to none.

“Turn around.” He ordered and she did immediately.

He pressed his length against her ass and she moaned in approval.

“You’re going to be a good little girl aren’t you?” He whispered into her ears.

“Yes.” She moaned, moving her neck to one side.

He cupped her breasts into the palm of his hands as he suckled her neck. She raised her hands above her head and rested them on the window. When he stopped kissing her intimately she immediately missed him as she felt the cool breeze hitting against her skin.

He reached down to his manhood and coated himself in her wetness before going in suddenly, he immediately began to move against her.

“Fuck, Raymond.” She gasped.

He pounded into her with no remorse, his hands switching between her breasts and her hips. He began to match her pace and roll himself into her, breathing heavy against her neck.

“Your pussy feels so good!” He growled, reveling in it all.

The wet sounds they made as their juices mixed was making them even hornier – and closer to the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, Raymond. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” She panted.

Usually Raymond would increase the pace but he was so caught up in the heat of the moment he continued to roll against her, the feel of her g-spot making it just that little bit more pleasurable. In mere moments their juices collided at the same time and Liz giggled at their reflection.

“What’s so funny?” He asked after catching his breath.

“You look so pretty when you come.” She smirked.

At first he didn’t react but then decided he needed to teach her a lesson. His hand slid up from her abdomen to her throat quicker than the speed of lightening.

“I thought you were going to be a good girl.” He reminded her.

“Sorry.” She pouted.

Raymond grinned when he felt even more of her wetness against him, it seemed the power dynamic gratified her as well.

To be continued…


	7. VII

Raymond awoke the next morning to an antagonizingly hard member. When he looked beside him he noticed that Liz wasn’t there, but much rather further down the bed hidden under the covers.

He moaned as he felt her hand run over his crotch. She peaked her head up from underneath and he smiled widely at her.

“Morning, stranger.” He smirked.

“Morning to you to.” She smiled as she tried to pull down his briefs.

He bucked up his hips to make it easier for her and once they were off he felt her wet tongue slowly run from the base of his shaft to the very tip.

“Oh my.” He groaned, gripping the bed sheets at either side.

“You like that?” She giggled as she did once again.

“Oh yeah.” He growled.

She wrapped her lips around the very tip and circled her tip gently over him.

“Oh baby.” He moaned.

He reached down to her hair and moved it all over to one side before grabbing it all into his fist. She eased her mouth down his member in individual pumps until she could fit every inch of him into her. Once she could, she held him at the very back of her mouth until she was gagging. He pulled her off him and she paced up to the top of the bed. He kissed her hot heated mouth without hesitation as she pumped him as best she could.

She went back to his member and began to suck him hard and fast.

“Fuck, Lizzie!” He groaned loudly.

He pushed her head down slightly, unable to control his urges and heard her gagging once again. He let go, expecting her to pause for a moment but she only continued. She massaged his balls which caused him to throw his head back in pleasure as she worked his tip.

“I’m gonna come, baby.” He warned.

She increased her speed, squeezing his balls ever so slightly. Liz felt a slight gush come from his tip before his heavy load hit the back of her mouth in no time. He groaned loudly as his seed emptied into her before sighing in pleasure.

He encouraged her to come up to him and lay down.

“Show me, baby.” He told her and she opened her mouth.

He gazed lustfully into her mouth as he saw all of his milky fluid inside of her.

“Swallow it.” He ordered and she did.

She smiled coyly at him and he immediately kissed her longingly. Usually it was him pleasuring her orally but he certainly enjoyed the mix around. He dipped a hand into her panties and massaged her clit with her own fluids.

In mere seconds she came quietly, barely above a sigh.

“You must have been one horny little girl.” He chuckled.

“I’m not a little girl.” She pouted.

“Mhmm, sure thing…” he smirked. “How old are you, Lizzie?” He asked nervously.

“Twenty three. Why? How old are you?” She asked.

“…I-I’m. Lizzie, I-I’m-” he tried to get out but he wasn’t sure how to tell her.

“It’s okay, Raymond. You can tell me, I won’t be bothered.” She smiled.

“…five hundred and fourteen.” He sighed.

“Wow, how long can you guys live?!” She questioned curiously.

“Thousands of years, but it just depends on how lucky you get really. W-wait, you’re not… bothered?” He scoffed.

“No, like I told you I was a weird kid. I read all kinds of things but no one exactly believes werewolves to be true. At least this way I can actually know what is true and what isn’t.” She smiled widely.

“Well, the moon having to be full for us to change is utter crap… we can control our changes but if we go too long without running the change can force itself upon us.” He explained.

It was nice to talk about it to someone who didn’t know a thing. In a way it was as though he was teaching a new member of his pack who didn’t know anything – only Liz had no chance of becoming one of them and he was sleeping with her.

“Are these facts passed down or do you have a wiki page or something?” She giggled.

“Follow me.” He smirked.

He put on his kimono and led her downstairs. He paused before unlocking the basement door.

“After you.” He smiled.

Liz hesitantly peaked her head around the corner and all she could see were stairs heading down. He nodded at her and closed the door behind him before taking her hand in his and leaning her down.

Once they reached the bottom he let go of her hand and grabbed a scroll from the shelf before laying it down on the table in the middle of the room.

Liz couldn’t believe her eyes, on either side their were huge bookshelves that towered over her, a hard oak table in the middle of the room and a white cage at the back.

“What’s that for?” She asked.

“The first changes. When a werewolf changes for the first time it is impossible to know what they may do, they can’t control themselves. So we house them in there until they’re finished.” He stated.

“We?” She questioned.

“An alpha needs a pack...” Was all he said before encouraging her to come to him. “If you’re looking to read about us, this entire room is filled with our history.” He smiled.

“Why are you letting me know this? We both know you shouldn’t.” She told him.

“Perhaps you being a so called ‘weird’ kid has given me hope.” He shrugged before making his way up the stairs.

He left the door open for her so that she wouldn’t be scared. After all, the old pipes did squeak and bump a lot and it was more noticeable from down there.

He busied himself with making him and her breakfast. He made them both scrambled eggs on toast as well as a small bowl of fruit and yogurt to go with it.

He tried to remember that she was human and likely couldn’t eat as much as he could stomach but if he was going to make it for himself he may as well make them both even.

Soon he could hear her faint footsteps coming up the basement stairs.

“Would you like some orange juice?” He called out.

“Umm… yeah, how did you know I was coming?” She asked once she was in the room, she could barely hear herself sometimes.

“A mixture of your scent and that I could hear you.” He smiled.

“Ahh… I was reading this and it states that women are too weak to go through the change.” She said.

“I’m not going to bite you.” He said simply.

“Obviously, but is this true?” She asked.

“All I know is that every other pack has tried to turn a woman and they’ve all failed.” He shrugged.

“Why don’t you try?” She tilted her head.

He stayed silent as he set both of their breakfasts atop the table and dug in.

“Because I’m not one for snatching women in the middle of the night and I’d never wish to put the life of a friend in danger.” He sighed.

“I guess you have a point.” She smiled slightly.

The two of them ate their breakfast in silence. Once they were done Raymond stood up and kissed Liz on her forehead before clearing away their clutter.

“I hate to break it to you but I think you need to wear something other than my clothes.” He chuckled.

“Very well.” She flirted.

She removed the kimono he had given her and let it fall to the floor.

“This better?” She asked, arching her butt over the table and wiggling it.

“Not what I had in mind, but definitely.” He smirked.

He felt himself hardening as he pressed himself against her. He removed his kimono before slipping himself in between her folds. She sighed in pleasure, but just as he was about to enter her he heard a knock at the door.

“Fuck.” He groaned, picking up his kimono and putting it back on.

As he opened the door he saw the same two sheriffs from yesterday and smiled.

“Can I help you, sheriffs?” He asked.

“Well, tell him.” Kaplan ordered.

“I’m terribly sorry, sir.” The younger man apologized.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Raymond said, his eyes squinted in confusion.

“Yesterday this damn lackey went rogue and decided to step foot on your property and surveil the relationship between that young woman and yourself.” Kaplan explained.

“And who knows about this?” He questioned.

“Just he and I. If he tells so much as a soul I’ll make sure to expose every inch of dirt I have on him mark my words, Mr Reddington.” She stated.

“Well, did you enjoy the view?” He scoffed.

“I-I.” Was all the boy could get out.

“Let me make this very clear… what I do in my spare time, in my own home, in my own is none of your concern!” Raymond yelled at the younger man.

It wasn’t so much the surveillance that bothered him, it was the fact that he most likely saw her naked and that wasn’t something he liked.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I-I was concerned for her safety.” The boy trembled.

“Her safety?! Can’t I catch a break?! I’m a painter, I earn my living from being an artist not whatever the hell you think I do. I pay my taxes, I mind my own – what is so wrong about that?” He questioned in a deadly tone.

“Are you okay, Raymond?” Liz asked, resting her hand on the back of his shoulder.

“Ask yourself that question…” he said, opening the door wider. “Go on.” He ordered the boy.

“I-I surveilled the two of you last night, concerned for your safety and saw… well you two – having intimate relations.” He explained.

Liz couldn’t hold back herself, she slapped him hard across the face and then ran off back into the house, upstairs with tears in her eyes.

“You deserve a hell of a lot more than that boy! Never step foot on my property again.” Raymond growled.

He slammed the door and ran upstairs after her, finding her face deep in his pillow and legs hogging the duvet.

“Lizzie, baby.” He whispered and she immediately threw herself into his arms.

“What am I gonna do, Raymond?” She cried.

“We’ll figure it out, sweetheart. Okay, but first let’s go and get you a change of clothes.” He smiled, rubbing her back.

~

He drove Liz to her home and she invited him up while she changed. As he made his way past Liz’s room he noticed something was off.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Who’s is that?” He questioned, pointing at the brown trucker jacket on the back of her chair.

“My dad’s. I steal it sometimes when it’s cold in the garage...” She smiled. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” She said and he nodded.

As soon as she left the room he went over to the jacket and took a deep sniff. There was something off about it’s scent, it was different somehow. He didn’t want to believe it but a part of him felt that Sam wasn’t so much of a normal guy after all.

It made sense that Sam could be just like him. Whenever Raymond was around him he always smelled of cheap cologne – an easy way to cover up the original scent.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, just lost in thought.” He chuckled.

He sat down in her chair and watched her as she changed her clothes, he wanted to make love to her right then and there. He wanted Sam to know that he was getting closer but at the same time hated the idea of using her in anyway.

“What do you say we go and get some lunch?” He questioned, standing up and pushing her down on the bed.

“Are you the lunch or something?” She giggled.

“No, sweetheart… I’m the dessert.” He whispered in her ear before kissing her passionately.

He stood up and took her hand in his, leading her back downstairs. She locked the door behind the two of them and he held the door open for her as she walked over to the car. She giggled at his cuteness and gazed upon him as he walked over to the drivers side. When he entered she smiled coyly at him. He leaned over and kissed her fervently – they were both madly in love and knew it.

To be continued…


	8. VIII

The minute Raymond and Liz entered the dinner they were being looked up and down by several people. Luckily on this particular day it wasn’t too busy – but there were still a lot of people.

They both sat down at their own little booth and she saw Raymond’s cheek twitch, which was unusual. He had never done it before as far as she was aware.

“What can I getcha?” The blonde woman asked.

Raymond looked at Liz and allowed her to order first.

“A grilled cheese sandwich and lemonade please.” She smiled.

“I’ll have the same, thank you.” Raymond said, tapping his fingers on the table.

“I’ll be right back.” The woman said plainly, looking him dead in the eye.

Liz waited until the woman was a safe enough distance before reaching her hand over the top of the table and stroking his.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered.

“From what I hear she would’ve preferred it if Braxton had landed that swing on me.” He shrugged.

“Oh, Ray.” She pouted.

“It’s okay, Lizzie. It’s just… I’m used to people hating me and thinking I’m weird, but you – you gave me hope that maybe they could at least be civil with me. Then again, you are one in a million.” He smiled weakly.

He saw her tear up so he slid around the booth and hugged her in his side.

“I love you, Lizzie.” He whispered, stroking her arm up and down.

She looked up at him and laughed slightly before kissing his lips chastely.

“Sorry I’m all snotty.” She apologized.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” He chuckled, tilting her head up with his finger and thumb.

He kissed her more passionately this time, he wasn’t bothered who saw the two of them or how disturbed they would be. He had finally found someone who didn’t think that he was a freak or weird, despite knowing the truth about him. He always hated human relationships even so much as the idea of them made his skin crawl. Yet here he was madly in love.

“I love you too.” She hummed.

He smiled widely at her, just before they were interrupted by the semi loud clang of their order.

“Enjoy.” The woman snarled.

“She’s just jealous.” Liz giggled.

“Who wouldn’t be? I am amazing after all.” He said wryly.

He gave her one last kiss before sliding back over onto his side and digging in.

Once they ate their meals they decided to go back to Raymond’s place. Liz found that with all of the people she had dated, she never wished to be around them. She’d rather go out, have a meal or hang out with him and his friends but never go back to his place.

She found it a tad bit ironic that all of a sudden she found Raymond and she never wanted to part from him.

“I want you to go upstairs and stand by the bedroom window, okay? Take off your jacket or anything you think of, but stay by the window.” He told her as soon as they got through the door.

“Why?” She asked.

“Sheriff Kaplan, this is Raymond Reddington... I’m well thank you… I’m afraid your partner is once again on my property… yes, I’ve seen him during his pitiful attempt to hide in the woods… wonderful, I’ll make sure to stall him until then… thank you.” Raymond said.

“Upstairs, now.” He urged.

As Liz went up the stairs and into the bedroom she began to wonder what Raymond’s plan was. It wasn’t as though he could change into a wolf and chase the sheriff off his property – if he did that he risked getting shot.

Raymond snuck out of the back door and into the woods. He lied. He hadn’t actually seen the man – he smelled him. If he was to make a deal out of it as he drove in he wasn’t sure what could’ve happened. So instead, he controlled the situation.

He hid behind a well developed tree and watched as the young sheriff was clearly enjoying the sight. As if just looking wasn’t enough, the man had brought what appeared to be his very own binoculars for a better view.

Raymond smirked as he crept closer, holding back a chuckle. Pitiful, he thought to himself.

“Enjoying yourself once again I see?” Raymond chuckled, coming out of another tree.

“Mr Reddington.” The man gasped.

“I’m afraid you’re not going to get the same view as the other night but you’ve got to admit, she still looks amazingly hot.” He grinned, taking the binoculars and looking for himself.

She was sat by Raymond’s desk, she had brought one of his paintings in and appeared to be scrutinizing it.

“Well, yeah.” The guy admitted.

“You know… I still don’t know your name.” Raymond stated.

“D-Donald. Donald Ressler.” He said.

“Lovely to meet your acquaintance, Donald.” Raymond smiled.

Just as Raymond tossed Donald his binoculars back they both heard a car pulling up.

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind but I called your colleague.” He stated.

“You what?!” Ressler burst out in anger.

He immediately pulled his weapon out of its holster and pointed it at Raymond. Seconds later they heard faint footsteps behind them.

“Come on, Ressler. You’re better than this.” Kaplan said soothingly.

“Take another step and I’ll shoot!” He yelled.

“For the record the safety’s on so you might wanna sort that out first.” Raymond commented wryly.

“Shut up you smug bastard. No one in this town likes you and once you’re dead I’m gonna go up their and fuck that pretty little slut of yours.” Donald screamed.

“I let all of this slide once, but calling Lizzie a slut. I’m going to put you six feet under for that one, Donald.” Raymond gritted.

He went to attack Ressler but paused from the crackling of leaves, moments later a wolf revealed itself – Baz. He was a beautiful grey wolf with piercing blue eyes.

He looked back and forth between Raymond and Ressler. He noticed his alpha back away to protect the woman behind him and took that as a slight hint.

“Get your hand off your gun.” Raymond whispered to Kate.

“What if it comes at us?” She trembled.

“It won’t, just leave your gun in its holster.” He ordered and she did.

Baz looked at Ressler and saw the young man tilt his gun upward. He wasn’t taking any chances – not for himself and certainly not for his alpha. He struck directly at his throat and bit in deeply until the mans body went limp. He didn’t wish to kill him, but he knew that there were only two options and neither were great.

Raymond could sense Kaplan’s fear and reached into her holster and grabbed her gun before she did.

“Reddington!” She called out and immediately put her hands over her mouth when the wolf looked over in their direction.

“Good boy, alright… good boy.” Raymond said as he paced his way over.

He knew Baz wouldn’t attack him but it wasn’t as though he could walk over fearless and expect Kate to not ask questions.

He reached his hand down slowly and petted Baz’s fur, it was the first time he had ever felt wolves fur and he had to admit – it was exquisite. It was soft and almost angelic in certain aspects.

Baz let out a low growl which cause Kaplan to whimper slightly. He shook his fur and walked back and forth, looking at the two, snarling lightly.

“Good boy. Good boy.” Raymond praised.

Baz soon ran off and Raymond turned back to the sheriff. She was crying from both fright and shock. He placed the gun back into her holster and gave her a hug.

“It’s alright, come on… let’s get you in the house.” He hushed.

He picked her up into his arms and carried her through to the front door. He laid her down on the sofa and made his way through to the kitchen to make her some tea.

“Hey, everything okay?” Liz asked.

“Everything’s been taken care of but it’s definitely not okay. Things got rather hostile fast but luckily Baz was there or else I may have taken a bullet.” Raymond whispered.

“What do you mean?” She asked hesitantly.

“Baz he changed and saved my life and... got rid of the perverted sheriff.” He sighed.

“Oh my God, how often do you guys have to do this for crying out loud?!” She questioned, whispering to try and be as quiet as possible.

“Oh yeah because I one hundred percent wanted to murder my adoptive son and I’m quiet confident that Baz just loves ripping people’s throats out.” He said sarcastically, throwing the spoon he used to stir the milk with into the sink before entering the living room.

He placed it into the sheriff’s shaking hands and smiled.

“Thank you.” She smiled slightly.

“No need to thank me. I’m sorry you lost a partner.” He sighed.

“Even after all he’s done I wouldn’t wish death on him, but I suppose karma works in mysterious ways.” She laughed before bawling her eyes out.

He took the tea from her hands and replaced it with tissues. Once she blew her nose out and dried her eyes he held her in his arms.

“It’s a good thing you’re such a kind woman then.” He chuckled and she laughed.

“I suppose so. It’s a good job that wolf can detect a good heart.” She smiled.

“It certainly is.” He said.

He held her in his arms for a while later. He could sense Liz worrying still in the kitchen but right then at that moment he needed to focus on comforting the sheriff. After all, the sooner she was better the sooner she could leave and he could go for a much needed run to clear his head.

Once she was better it was dark, he walked her out to the car and bid her a goodbye. He waved at her and as soon as she was out of view he walked through deeper into the woods and took off his clothes. He hid them inside of a bush and painfully changed before running through fields miles away. He needed a change of scenery, somewhere he hadn’t been.

He loved Liz, he had admitted to it but through all of his vulnerability he realized that he’d almost forgotten the angel she was and the monster that was hidden deep inside of him. She had convinced him that she loved that part of him, but a part of him was doubting it massively.

He found himself not caring anymore, changing in a field that was a little while away from his house. He was completely nude as he walked back to his clothing stash. As soon as he had his clothes back on he went back into the house and grabbed the painting he had hung up previously on the wall.

He took it outside and lit a small fire inside of a trash can. He grabbed his axe and cut it until it would snap in half before throwing it in piece by piece.

“Raymond?” She asked shyly walking over to him.

He never said a word, worried he may burst into tears.

“I’m sorry for what I said, I never meant to hurt you.” She said coyly.

“I know.” He said weakly.

He invited her to stand next to him and huddle in his arms.

“Why burn it? It was beautiful.” She reminded him.

“Because you reminded me that Tom’s dead and so why have a painting of four wolves when there’s only three.” He stated simply.

She stayed silent for a quick moment, she never thought that the wolves symbolized his family – his pack, but they did.

“I love you, Raymond. I love every part of you. I was just shaken up by the news today. I’m sorry I took it out on you.” She sniffled.

“It’s okay. I love you too, Lizzie.” He said, kissing her atop the forehead as they both watched the flames roar.

They were both happy they had sorted things out, the last thing they wanted was to fight or go to bed angry. That would be a horrible way to end a day and Liz didn’t want to go home in the morning all sullen to a Sam that’ll say ‘I told you so’.

To be continued…


	9. IX

When Raymond awoke the next morning he kissed Liz on her lips to wake her. She giggled when his hand traveled down from her sternum to her abdomen and stroked her smooth skin.

“Good morning.” He smiled, leaning on one elbow.

“Morning to you too.” She chuckled, stroking his soft yet almost grainy hair.

He leaned down and kissed her slowly, savoring each and every touch. She would be going home today in anticipation for Sam’s arrival and he knew deep down he was going to miss her terribly. He wondered if perhaps she would consider telling her father – but he doubted she would and he wasn’t going to pressure her.

Their snuggling was sadly interrupted by a knock on the door.

“I’ll get that, make us some breakfast and then drop you off whenever you wish.” He smiled, giving her one chaste kiss before jumping up.

He made his way downstairs and opened the door to reveal sheriff Kaplan and others.

“I’m sorry to disturb you so early, Mr Reddington. I’ve brought some of the troops to take away my-my partners body. Since it was an animal kill you have nothing to worry about, I just thought you should know there is an official bounty out on it – just in case you see it.” She smiled weakly, still raw from the death of a colleague.

“That’s good, the man deserves a proper burial. However in regards to the wolf I’m not one for hunting and I’d appreciate it if no hunters come running onto my property whether they see the wolf here or not.” He stated.

“Of course. Thank you for understanding, Mr Reddington.” She said.

“No need, if you or your colleagues need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” He smiled and she nodded.

He closed the door as she walked away and went straight into the kitchen. He saw Liz already there dressed in one of his shirts and underwear.

“I thought I told you to get ready.” He said barely above a whisper.

Raymond slowly came up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into the crook of her neck – reveling in her scent.

“Your clothes are nicer.” She teased.

“Clearly.” He chuckled, kissing her neck with such enthusiasm.

He groaned as he heard yet another knock at the door.

“Can’t I catch one fucking break.” He sighed, leaving her for the second time.

Though once he opened the door for the second time he was much happier at the sight – Baz.

“I’m so sorry, Red. I-I didn’t mean-” Baz tried to apologize but Raymond only ushered him inside.

“You did what you had to.” Raymond shushed, hugging one of his best friends.

When he backed away he noticed a few specks of blood on his friends sleeve and brought him through to the kitchen.

“I found a river, tried to wash myself off but I-” he began but feared he had already said too much.

“Relax, Baz. She knows and we can trust her.” He stated.

“…I must have missed a bit. I slept in some sort of field.” He told Raymond hesitantly.

“Why didn’t you come back here? You know I wouldn’t have sent you away – surely.” He shrugged.

“I was scared, of myself mostly. I felt like a monster, a danger to you and to her… Elizabeth isn’t it. Sam’s daughter?” Baz asked.

“You’re not a danger, Baz. And you’re no monster.” She smiled, going over and giving him a hug.

It had been so long since Baz had contact with someone other than Dembe and Raymond. So long since he had felt the touch of a woman – a human. He had to admit it felt fantastic.

“Thank you.” Baz smiled, tears in his eyes.

“I’ll make us all some breakfast…” Raymond smiled. “If you need to rest you know where all of your things are.” He said, patting Baz on the back.

He made them all a mixture of foods: French toast, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausage, anything that he could really. Once the three of them ate their breakfast Liz went upstairs to change in anticipation of going him.

If she was being honest, she didn’t want to keep it a secret. She wanted to at least tell her dad, but was unsure if Raymond would be okay with it or not. Ultimately, she didn’t want to expose him for what he was or anything and didn’t want people to know she knew what he was. Maybe if she was to tell her father and word got out, other werewolves would find out.

“Are you sure she can be trusted, Red? With all you’ve said about humans in the past.” Baz stated skeptically.

“Her father is a wolf.” Raymond stated, taking a sip of his tea.

“And she knows?!” Baz’s eyes widened.

“No, I don’t think so. I didn’t realize until yesterday. Sam’s been covering his scent with cheap cologne.” He whispered.

“Red… are you gonna tell her? I’m pretty sure I’d want to know if the shoe was on the other foot.” Baz scoffed.

“Not now. I’ll give Sam the opportunity to join the pack and tell her.” Raymond shrugged.

“And if he doesn’t?” Baz questioned.

“Then he’s still a mutt and mutt rules apply – he can’t live in one place.” He said, getting up and cleaning away his plate.

“So you’re going to let go of the girl, just like that?” Baz mocked, snapping his fingers.

“It won’t get to that.” Raymond smirked, leaving the room.

He looked outside the window and noticed the sheriffs were already gone which was good. He made his way upstairs and heard the toilet flush in his bathroom as he changed his clothes.

When Liz came out she looked a million dollars, so very beautiful and angelic.

“I’m going to miss you.” He groaned, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her breathlessly.

He cupped her head and waist, pulling her further into him.

“Come home with me.” She suggested in between kisses.

He took his hand from the back of her head and ran it down to the base of her back.

“What about your father?” He asked, gripping her ass.

“Forget about him.” She moaned when he pressed into her.

He began to truly grind into her. She whimpered when she felt his hard bulge against her. She had just cleaned herself up from their little flirtatious banter in the kitchen and yet here she was becoming turned on once again by him.

“I need you, Lizzie.” He told her weakly.

“You have me.” She whispered.

He turned her around and dipped his hand into her underwear as he dry humped against her ass.

“You have no idea what you do to me. No idea how you make me feel inside.” He growled.

He paused gyrating for a second to focus on bringing Liz to climax. She reached her hand behind and cupped Raymond’s bulge and rubbed it as best she could but was soon overwhelmed by the intense tantalizing sensation in between her legs.

“Fuck!” She called out, caving her knees in weakly.

All it took was pressing himself against her ass and he came rapidly in his pants – luckily they were dark and nothing was visible. He chuckled and led her through to the bathroom where he cleaned her up. He washed himself up and then the two of them went downstairs.

When they noticed Baz was gone, Raymond locked the doors and decided that now was a good time for Liz to go back. He could always stay with her for a little while so that was good.

“We’ll be okay, Raymond.” Liz smiled, resting a hand on his as he drove.

“I hope so.” He shrugged, leaning over to kiss her chastely.

Deep down he was nervous, he was hoping to run into Sam and coax him into being with the pack. He was trying to get all of his fear out now so that Sam wouldn’t smell it on him.

When they pulled up at the house, Liz invited Raymond upstairs and he decided to go. The door was unlocked so they were both well aware Sam was either in the garage or there.

“Daddy?” Liz asked as she walked through to the living room.

“Hey, butterball. You okay?” He asked, giving his daughter a hug only to see Raymond in the doorway.

“Yeah, please be nice.” She whispered. “I’m going to go and get changed.” She announced.

As soon as Liz was out of view Raymond paced his way over to Sam and sat down in one of the arm chairs.

“So that’s what you really smell of then.” Raymond smirked.

“How dare you step foot in my house.” Sam gritted out.

Raymond stood up and got close to Sam.

“That’s the very problem, Sam. You and I both know that you’re supposed to be on the move – never in one place for too long. I hate to break it to you but moving is long overdue don’t you think?” He questioned, tilting his head.

“Oh yeah because you’re going to throw Lizzie away, hmm?” Sam challenged.

“I’ll be nice enough to offer you a compromise, Sam. You and your daughter join the pack and you’re welcome for as long as you both shall live.” Raymond shrugged, taking another seat.

“Nobody knows I have a daughter. If they do what am I supposed to do? They’ll hurt her, why do you think I’ve stayed a mutt I don’t want to be but I have to.” He explained.

“I will make sure that Lizzie is protected. Nobody will know of her existence, only that you have changed from mutt to pack… On one condition.” Raymond added.

“What could you possibly want?” Sam scoffed.

“She has to know – she knows about myself, Baz – she will be told about Dembe… but her own father cannot hide it from her.” He stated.

“…fine, I’ll go and tell her now.” Sam gritted out through snarled teeth.

~

Raymond sat and awaited for Sam to tell Liz. Just to be sure he tapped further into his advanced hearing to listen. He could hear Liz crying and almost felt guilty, he never wanted to upset her but she needed to know the truth. He listened in as Sam explained what was going to happen to his daughter, moments later they came through and Liz stared dead at Raymond.

“Is this true?” She questioned.

“That your father is a wolf, yes. That you’ll both join the pack, yes. What you both choose is entirely up to you, but I know which one I’d choose.” He stated.

“Does this mean I’ll be a wolf?” She asked hesitantly.

Raymond and Sam looked up from Liz and to one another in unison – unsure of what to say.

“…it’s too much of a risk.” Raymond said after a moment of thought.

“Why? My dad’s a wolf, surely that would increase my chances?” She suggested.

“We’d have to try to know, but you have to understand every woman that wolves have attempted to turn has died. I’m not going to lose you.” He said.

“You have to try, please. If it fails then so be it. At least being a wolf gives me a chance at life. You’re both going to lose me at some point. Raymond, you said that you can live for thousands of years and you’re only in the hundreds. I’ll be long gone before you even look remotely old. I’m willing to try, as much as it hurts it’ll be worth it in the end.” She tried to convince them.

She was right after all, they were going to lose her at one point. But Raymond swore to himself that he would never bite or harm a human no matter how desperate he was and Sam wasn’t going to bite his daughter.

“I’ll think about it.” He smiled weakly.

She ran over to him and sat in his lap, hugging him tightly. Sure the idea of being a wolf frightened her a little bit, but if it meant being with the man she loved for as long as possible she was going to take it.

To be continued…


	10. X

Later than night Raymond left Sam and Liz’s home to return to his own. He figured that the he needed space and time to figure out everything and so did she. As he drove home he contemplated biting her, it had crept its way into the back of his mind for quite sometime.

He had managed to not act upon his urges since the day he met her but now that she wanted him to – he could feel his inner beast coming alive.

Once he entered the door he called Baz and Dembe. They were both there in no time and he appreciated that.

“You called?” Baz said as he and walked through the door to discover Dembe already there.

“Please take a seat, Baz.” Raymond said, gesturing to the sofa.

He himself sat down in his armchair and sighed.

“Lizzie wishes to be one of us. Normally I wouldn’t consider, you both know my policy when it comes to turning humans into werewolves – especially a woman. But Sam himself is a wolf and she seems to think that increases her chances. I’ve called you both here to either talk me out of considering such madness or to support me.” He explained.

“Well on one hand you risk losing her, but on the other she’d be the only female werewolf. That would be quite something, Red.” Baz stated.

“I’m not going to talk you out of it, but I won’t talk you into it either. In my opinion, if you love her you’ll give her what she wants, Raymond.” Dembe shrugged.

“So you both think I should do it?” Raymond asked.

Baz nodded while Dembe stayed silent and still – he wasn’t going to give his friend anything more. He said what he needed to say and that was that. He only hoped that the transition would be successful.

“Thank you both, it’s late so you’re willing to stay the night or go wherever you wish.” He smiled.

The three of them hugged one another before Baz and Dembe left. He opened his phone and called Liz.

 _“Hey, did I wake you?”_ He whispered upon hearing a groggy voice.

 _“No I’m just tired. What’s up?”_ She yawned.

 _“If you’re serious about this, if it’s what you truly want then come to the house tomorrow. But you know the risks, Lizzie.”_ He reminded her.

 _“What I want is to live happily ever after with you and if this is how I can do it, I will.”_ She told him.

 _“Alright, well I’ll let you get back to being tired…”_ he smirked. _“But, sweetheart… remember it’s never too late to change your mind.”_ He stayed.

 _“Goodnight, Raymond.”_ She giggled.

 _“Goodnight, Lizzie.”_ He smiled before hanging up.

He made sure all of the doors and windows were locked before going to bed himself. He had a rather tough and hard day ahead of him and he wasn’t sure how he was going to cope.

~

When he awoke the next morning he immediately got breakfast and put off his run in case Liz didn’t change her mind and wanted him to bite her – changing twice in one day was hard and very painful for him after all.

He took an awfully long and hot shower, not caring as water ran into his eyes and stung them both. He wasn’t sure he could go through with harming Elizabeth. How could he love her if he was going to risk her life? The best thing that could happen was for her to change her mind, but he doubted it happening.

Once he took his shower he dressed in his usual shirt, tweed waistcoat and jeans. He put on his brown oxfords and went downstairs to where he would read a book. Though, despite his desire to read he found himself lost in thought. The few days he had spent with Liz had been quite something, she had taught him nothing but kindness and love. Not to mention the idea that everybody deserves a chance.

His reverie was interrupted by a knock at the door. As he neared the front door he could already smell her intoxicating scent.

“Come on in.” He smiled upon opening the door.

Both Sam and Liz entered the large home and paced their way into the living room to sit down.

“Have you changed your mind?” He asked.

“… no, I want to be one of you.” She answered.

“Very well. If you don’t want it, just say. I can still hear and understand you even in wolf form.” He smiled.

Raymond walked over to Liz and cupped her neck before laying a kiss atop her forehead.

“Don’t be afraid.” He whispered before looking at Sam. “Once it’s done, carry her downstairs and lock her inside of the cage.” He stated.

He kissed Liz’s forehead once more before walking into the kitchen to change. Liz flinched when she began to hear the cracking of bones and grunting from the other room. She looked at her father who wasn’t remotely phased by it all. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

Seconds later she saw a large wolf stride toward her and wait.

“Are you sure about this, Lizzie?” Sam questioned with sympathetic eyes.

“Yes.” She said, letting out the deep breath she was unaware was lurking within her.

Raymond looked at Sam before biting into Liz’s arm. He made sure not to clamp down too hard, but enough to break the skin. However, no matter how little pressure he applied she still let out a harsh squeal. He let go of her arm and watched her.

“I-I feel-” she began but passed out.

Sam stroked her hair for a quick moment before gathering his daughter in his arms and carrying her down into the basement as instructed and laying her atop the twin bed, kissing her cheek before locking her inside.

Meanwhile, Raymond went for a run at the northern side of the property since it was the place less likely for him to run into hunters. He felt terrible for what he had done, but more importantly the consequences of what he had done.

If she was to live he would be able to grow old with her, but if she was to die he would hold himself responsible and would refrain from ever feeling love again.

Once he managed to tire himself out he got closer to the house and changed back inside of the old greenhouse he still hadn’t gotten rid of. He walked back into the house from the front door this time and was immediately welcomed by Sam.

“Oh God, come on man.” Sam said, turning away.

“You’re part of the pack now, Sam. You’ve got to get used to seeing us naked.” Raymond shrugged.

He made his way through to the kitchen with Sam and washed his hands out of habit before putting his clothes back on.

“Just as long as I don’t see Lizzie naked I’ll somewhat manage.” He scoffed.

“Is she still asleep?” Raymond asked, going into the basement.

“Yes, but getting her clothes off while going through the first change may be a little difficult.” Sam stated, following him.

“Is that your subtle way of telling me to undress your daughter.” He chuckled.

Sam looked at his daughter and then to his alpha.

“Just… be respectful.” He said, hanging Raymond the key before leaving the room

Raymond slotted the key into the lock and began to undress her. He removed her t-shirt gently, making sure to not disturb her wound. He then relieved her of her sneakers and jeans. He took off her socks and lingerie putting the ball of clothing onto the table in the middle of the room before returning to her… cell. He wrapped a blanket around her to cover her nakedness and to prevent her from shivering.

“Please hang in there, Lizzie. You’re strong, I know you can do this.” He whispered, looking at her now pale face.

He averted his gaze to her wound and kissed it lightly in hopes of not disturbing her. She needed rest and a lot of it. He was telling the truth when he once told her no amount of preparation could prepare anyone for the intense world of pain that is to come.

He stood up and locked the cage door behind him. When she awoke she would likely be ravenous and unstable, the last thing he needed was to be attacked by the woman he loves.

He gathered her clothes in his arms and placed the key in his front right pocket of his jeans and headed upstairs. He put them into his washing machine so that she would have something clean to wear for when she was ready to wear somewhat tight clothing.

“Do you think she’ll make it?” Sam asked him, tears in his eyes.

Raymond came up to Sam and hugged him tightly. He found that running his pack on love was what kept them so loyal and trustworthy.

“I hope so… I have a spare room upstairs. You’re welcome to collect your things from home if you wish and stay here for as long as you wish.” He suggested.

“I’d like that. Thank you, Raymond. If anything happens please let me know.” Sam begged.

“You have my word.” Raymond smiled, patting the other mans shoulders.

Raymond watched as Sam grabbed his car keys and headed out of the door. He was happy that he had gained another member of the pack as well as a friend – but none of that was worth it if Liz didn’t make it.

To be continued…


	11. XI

Raymond checked on Liz every fifteen minutes or so. Deep down he knew she would awake for a good few hours, but he hated the idea of leaving her alone. As he awaited for Sam to return he took a book from the bookshelf and sat in her presence as he read it.

He heard the front door open so he put his book down on the table and walked upstairs.

“You wouldn’t mind giving me a hand would you?” Sam asked.

“Of course not.” Raymond smiled.

The two of them went outside and opened up the trunk to reach Sam’s belongings. Raymond held one of the boxes in his hands and took it upstairs. It didn’t take too long to get everything in the house as they expected it would. They both left the boxes outside of the room so it wouldn’t feel too claustrophobic when moving in.

“Can I go and see Lizzie?” Sam asked.

“Of course, I’ll make sure she’s covered.” Raymond said.

The two of them walked into the basement and Sam averted his gaze just in case. He felt a hand pat his back and looked up. She looked terrible – really. Her skin was pale and dark rings had begun to form under her eyes.

“How long until she wakes up?” Sam questioned, his hands trembling.

“She needs to rest, I’d say she’ll be awake by morning.” He stated.

“Promise you’ll do everything you can to keep her alive.” Sam begged.

“There isn’t much I can do apart from tell her what to do - it’s up to her to listen or not.” Raymond sighed.

“Even so, your words may be what save her.” He suggested.

“Perhaps… I’ll make us some dinner. Is steak alright with you?” Raymond asked.

“Perfect, thank you.” He smiled.

Raymond went upstairs to make Sam and he dinner. After all he figured that they may as well eat rather than starve themselves. As long as one of the two is with her and she isn’t left unattended for too long it should be okay – she should be okay.

Just as the lovely aroma of thick, juicy steak filled the house their was a light knock at the door. So light, if it wasn’t for Raymond’s impeccable hearing he may not have heard it. He removed the steaks from the pan and allowed them to rest on a plate for a short while.

“Sheriff Kaplan.” Raymond smiled.

If it was any other day he would invite her inside and make her feel welcome, but with all that was happening he didn’t want any human in his home – especially not a sheriff.

“Mr Reddington, I just wanted to swing by and tell you that the wolf attack isn’t exactly behind us. Sheriff Ressler was a good man and his brother is insisting on full manpower being diverted onto finding the wolf that killed his loved one.” She stated.

“Forgive me, Sheriff… but he was a peeping-tom at best. He trespassed on my property, twice... and was likely going to tend to his urges had I not stopped him. I can understand his brother’s anger, but full manpower on a wolf? It seems like a waste of the departments resources to me.” He shrugged.

“Maybe, but his brother is insisting upon it. I just figured you’d like to know.” She told him.

“I appreciate the heads up, but I’m not a hunter. I do not believe in animal cruelty and I hope that you will understand that I will not be assisting you on this one. However, you’re more than welcome to track or whatever it is you do on my property.” He smiled slightly.

“Thank you, Mr Reddington. Goodnight.” She said.

“Goodnight, Sheriff.” He said before shutting his door.

Raymond sighed before walking back into the kitchen and making dinner. Once he was finished cooking, he took both plates down into the basement and brought two sodas down seconds later.

The two of them ate in silence as they pondered what was going to happen in the hours to come. As soon as Liz went through the first change she’d at least have a taste of what was to come – but that didn’t mean she’d make it in the end.

~

Raymond slept in the basement on the floor whilst Sam slept upstairs. He refused to leave her. The only reason why her father did was because he didn’t want to risk seeing his fully matured daughter naked.

Liz awoke to her head banging at every single point. Her mouth felt awfully dry and her ribs felt as though they were all being hammered individually.

“Ray-” she began but her voice rasped and she couldn’t finish it.

He immediately jumped up and ran upstairs to get her water. He brought a jug down with cool water and poured some into a cup, nudging it in between the bars.

“Drink it, Lizzie.” He told her and she did.

She winced as she tried to move to reach it and fell off the bed. She painfully gripped the cup and drank it as best she could before knocking it back to him. He refilled it and slid it back.

“You’re going to need it.” He warned.

“What’s happening to me.” She cried, hugging her stomach.

He pondered what to tell her in order to give it to her gently but she let out a low growl and an intense grunt afterward.

“Lizzie, get out of the blanket now!” He ordered and she untangled herself.

“It hurts so much, Ray.” She cried.

Her vision began to turn to a mixture of blue and yellow and her bones began to crack.

“Listen to me, Lizzie. What you’re about to go through is the first change. It will be painful, you will find yourself fighting it – but you can’t. You have to let the pain consume you and embrace it. If you don’t… it will be the death of you. Welcome the pain with open arms, Lizzie.” He told her.

She cried out as she both felt and saw her hands become paws, she looked back and her legs were now taller and a completely different shape – not to mention covered in fur. She screamed as her ribs reformed to fit her new structure and her jaw began much more intense.

So much pain and then… relief. She shook her fur and paced back and forth in her cell, landing her gaze on Raymond.

“Good girl.” He smiled, tears in his eyes.

“I knew you had it in you, butterball.” Sam chuckled, running down the stairs to see her.

His daughters cry’s had awoken him, he had sat patiently at the basement door until it had stopped. He was sure she hadn’t made it, but hearing Raymond’s voice made him smile widely.

“Wow!” Sam said, lost for words.

She was beautiful, covered in white fur. No one in werewolf history had white fur, either black, brown or grey. But Lizzie was unique and beautifully majestic for sure.

“Wow indeed.” Raymond chuckled.

He kneeled on the ground, inches away from her cell and reached a hand out to her. But really he was testing her. She was no doubt hungry, he kept his hand sturdy as he awaited her decision. She slowly neared him and smelled his hand, she felt the sudden urge of hunger but she refrained – opting to back off.

He smiled widely before leaving and returning with a huge raw joint of venison cut into two, she needed to feed and the best way to teach her right from wrong was to give her animal meat in hopes to slowly decrease her hunger for human.

He slid on side through the cell bars and slid another through once she was done. She wasted no time feeding and for that he was happy. He waited with her for a short while and she appeared to be doing just fine. Though she soon began to change back. Sam left the room and Raymond opened the cage once she was back as a human.

He was just about to tell her to drink up on water but she practically threw herself at him. He kissed her atop her head and carried her upstairs. He took her up into his bedroom, passing Sam on the way hiding her nakedness as best her could. He took her though into his en-suite and instructed for her to go to the bathroom.

“Here’s her toothbrush from back home.” Sam smiled.

Raymond took it and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Come in.” She said, barely above a whisper.

He left it on the bathroom sink and she immediately brushed her teeth. He chuckled as she thoroughly rinsed her mouth out with his mouthwash. She looked at him and saw him smirking widely, she walked over to him – still completely nude and ran her fingers down his shirt.

He took her hand and pushed her into the shower wall, he gazed into her eyes and kissed her forcefully. He turned the shower on and felt the warm water spray onto the side of their faces. She giggled as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

She kissed him passionately before hastily unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt. Raymond removed his waistcoat and threw it out of the shower, putting the front of his feet onto the back of shoes to remove them and kick them out. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders and quickly took off his jeans and underwear.

As soon as all of his clothes were out of the shower and he was fully nude he hoisted Liz up against the wall and drove himself into her, hearing that faint gasp that never failed to amuse.

“My little wolf.” Raymond said breathlessly.

She giggled as he rolled his hips into her, but as soon as he hit her sweet spot she moaned loudly having to put a hand against the shower wall to support herself.

“Fuck, Raymond.” She moaned.

“Come for me, Lizzie. Come for me.” He groaned.

She was close, he knew it. She began to clamp down on his hard member, feeling a slight gush from the tip. Raymond became breathless as he began to come, but it was only after she came loudly and intensely that he let go and spurted into her intensely.

He gripped her ass as he regained his breath against her neck. She slid down from him and gave him a long, needy kiss.

“I love you, Raymond.” She smiled.

“And I you.” He said breathlessly.

She giggled as he kissed him chastely before actually cleaning herself.

Once he was aware of what was occurring around himself he came up behind her and hugged her at the waist. He kissed her hair before grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it into her scalp. He swirled her hair into a bun and rested it atop her head.

While he awaited the shampoo to do its thing he took some body wash and lathered up her back, massaging the knots in her shoulder to reduce the tension. He kissed her behind the ear before slowly rinsing the shampoo from her hair and body wash from her back.

As soon as they finished their shower he huddled her into a towel and carried her bridal style onto his bed.

“Welcome to the pack.” He whispered against her lips.

She giggled before kissing him for the hundredth time in one day. The two of them couldn’t have been happier that the transition had worked.

Now all they needed to do was keep it hidden away – from everyone. If other packs realized she would likely be exploited and the last thing Raymond needed Liz to feel like was an object.

To be continued…


	12. XII

Shortly after their shower Raymond and Liz took a nap, they both found themselves tired after their rather intense romping session and just wanted to be wrapped up in each other’s warm embrace.

When Liz next awoke she could hear Raymond’s slight snoring and feel his light breath against her neck. She tried to suppress her urge to giggle when he breathed against her sensitive spot but she couldn’t.

“What’s so amusing?” Raymond yawned, giving her a tiresome kiss on the back of her ear.

“You were breathing against the sensitive bit on my neck.” She smiled.

“Like this?” He smirked, blowing out the lightest air from his mouth.

She jumped and had to scratch her neck in order to make the tickling go away.

“Yes.” She giggled, propping herself up on her elbow.

He chuckled when she pressed a finger to his chest and made him lay back. She leaned down and teased him with her lips before pressing them against his for their most intimate of kisses.

“You’re so beautiful.” He blurted out.

“Why thank you.” She grinned.

He grabbed her hips and made her straddle his lap, eager to feel her close to him. He ran his hands up her front and down her back slowly, spanking her ass harshly when he pulled her forward. He considered making love to her again but when he heard her stomach rumble, he refrained.

“Let’s get you something to eat.” He smiled.

He sat up and kissed her chastely before removing her from his lap. He got dressed in a fresh white shirt, blue tweed waistcoat and his jeans before giving her another kiss and going downstairs to make her something.

When he checked the time he discovered that it was just after lunch time and he was surprised with how long the two of them had slept for. He could sense Sam lurking in the doorframe so he turned around.

“Can I help you, Sam?” He questioned, walking over to the fridge.

“How is she?” Sam asked nervously.

“Stronger… capable of surviving. She’s made it this far, I have no doubt she’ll strive.” Raymond smiled.

“What are we going to tell the others?” He asked.

“I have decided that only my pack with be aware of Lizzie. If any others were to find out they’d try and turn innocent women, right now that’s the last thing we need.” He sighed.

“Very well. Can I go see her?” Sam asked.

“She should be down soon, but by all means.” Raymond smiled.

Sam made his way upstairs and knocked on Raymond’s bedroom door just in case Liz wasn’t decent.

“Come in.” She said and he entered slowly.

When he made it inside he noticed that she had a lot more color in her and wasn’t looking as sick as what he’d expected her to be. It also didn’t go unnoticed that she was dressed in Raymond’s sweatpants and undershirt – but he tried his best to keep his wrath hidden. As long as she was happy that was all that truly mattered.

“Hey. How are you feeling, butterball?” He asked politely.

“Better, starving though.” She laughed.

“Argh, you’ll get used to it.” He smiled.

She came over to her father and gave him a big emotional hug. She wasn’t expecting to feel so overwhelmed but yet there she was crying in her fathers arms.

“What’s wrong, pumpkin?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“I don’t know.” She scoffed.

He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms, he couldn’t have been happier that he didn’t have to keep anything from Liz anymore. She was equally as happy, she had to admit she was skeptical about the process when she was locked up in the basement. Everything both inside and out was antagonizingly painful, but now she was glad that she was feeling much better.

“I guess I should go and get something to eat them.” Liz laughed.

“Definitely… I love you, butterball.” Sam teared up.

“I love you too, daddy.” She said.

She gave her father a kiss in his cheek before leaving the room and making her way downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Raymond making three sandwiches for them all.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I figured since it is lunch time we may as well eat something appropriate for the time.” He chuckled.

“As long as I don’t have to make it, I’m fine with it.” She stated and he laughed.

“Of course you are, sweetheart.” He smiled.

She came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist before turning him around and giving him a passionate kiss on his velvety soft lips.

~

The three of them ate lunch together downstairs in the kitchen, but midway through Liz started feeling unwell. Raymond picked up on her silent cries for help and dropped his sandwich to pick her up. He brought her outside into the woods behind the thick oak trees and began to undress.

“Raymond I’m not in the mood.” Liz stated moodily when he removed the baggy t-shirt she was wearing.

Though he wasn’t offended, not at all. He knew she would have plenty of mood swings when going through her first few changes. It was a lot to deal with after all.

“I’m not going to fuck you, Lizzie. We’re going to run.” He told her, dropping to his knees and taking off her sweatpants.

He barely managed to set both of their clothes aside and hide them in some bushes before she changed. He hastily grunted and sped up his heart rate to trigger the change. After all, he was worried that she’d run off or attack him. She was new to being a wolf and that meant she would likely be unstable and feral.

Once he had changed he shook his fur and she started running. He ran close behind her, but not too close. They both ran relatively in the same direction but as soon as the scent of fresh deer entered their nostrils Liz sprinted as fast as she could, overcome by the need to feed.

Raymond could barely keep up with her but he just about made it to the deer in time. He spun back on his feet and snarled at Liz in hopes that she would snap back into reality and would be so bloodthirsty. When she tried to get around him he growled lowly and before he knew it she had ran off from fear.

After a while of tracking her he discovered that she had circled back and had changed back. He paced his way over to her and changed back painfully.

“Lizzie...” He said, coming closer to her but she flinched. “Easy. I’m not here to hurt you, sweetheart.” He stated.

She let him approach and the two of them got dressed in silence, however when she began to walk back to the house he stopped her.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, okay. I only wanted to teach you… Lizzie, if you don’t hide away your needs and refrain from encouraging them it can be dangerous.” He explained.

“I know, I was just a little scared.” She told him.

“I’m sorry, it was never my intention.” He apologized.

He opened his arms for her and she welcomed his invitation, giving him a long hug. He swayed back and forth with her for a short while before tilting her chin up and kissing her softly. He backed away and his brows furrowed.

“What is it?” She asked, wondering if she had done something wrong.

“It’s Baz…” he said, sniffing more of the air. “And Dembe. Come on.” He smiled, taking her hand in his and jogging back to the house.

When they both got there they entered through the back kitchen door and walked through to the living room. Dembe and Baz’s faces lit up at the sight of Lizzie and Raymond together.

“I suppose congratulations are in order.” Baz began, taking a huge bottle of whiskey from his coat pocket.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out five glasses, pouring a few fingers in each. Baz picked up his glass and lifted it into the air.

“To, Lizzie… for being the only female werewolf in the history of our kind and to Raymond, for somehow managing to score himself a magnificent woman that is way out of his league.” He joked.

The five of them all raised their glasses and drank the amber liquid, enjoying the warm flavor that hit their tastebuds. Raymond looked over at Liz and couldn’t be happier with his life, he now had someone to love and care for – but more importantly he had someone who loved and cared for him.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
